Lost But Not Fogotten
by vballqueen1792
Summary: Love is sometimes lost in time, but it is never forgotten. I'm Kori Anders and this is my story of how I found my love. Join me in the drama, romance, action, and heartbreak as I go through my senior year. STARXROB BBXRAE [FINSHED]
1. New Kid

Lost But Not Forgotten

Summary: Love is sometimes lost in time, but it is never forgotten. I'm Kori Anders and this is my story of how I found my love. Join me in the drama, romance, action, amd heartbreak as i go through my senior year.

Hello! I'm back with another story! Hope you enjoy it!

Starfire/Kori-17

Robin/Richard-17

Raven/Rachel-17

Beast Boy/Gar-17

Cyborg/Victor-18

Bee/Karen-18

Blackfire/Kimi-19

Anyone else I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Note: This is told in Kori's POV.

Chapter 1: New Kid

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl who met the prince of her dreams and they lived happily ever after, the end. Yeah I wish that was my life, but sadly it wasn't as easy as that to find my prince charming. My name is Kori Anders and this is my story, listen to it if you want to. You can here all the drama, action, romance, and heart breaks that go on through the days and this is how it started.

The alarm went of in the dark room. I groaned as I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the button shutting it off. My sister opened the door and flicked on the lights, making the room bright. I yelped and pulled the covers over my eyes.

"Damn! Why do you always have to do that?"

Kimi smirked and pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"Come on little sis time for school."

"I'm not going!" Came my muffled cry from under the covers. Kimi rolled her eyes and yanked the covers away from me.

"Hey!"

"Hurry up and get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yes I do." I muttered.

"What?"

"Um….nothing."

Kimi kept her eyes on me, but then walked off. I let out a deep breath and hopped in the shower. I brushed my long wet hair and quickly dried with my hair dryer. I then walked back into my room and stared at the school uniform I was going to have to wear.

"Ugh. They call this wearable?"

I slipped into the blue plaid skirt and white buttoned up shirt.I placed tthe tie neatly around my neck, then I pulled up the matching knee high socks and the ugly black shoes. I looked myself up and down the mirror with disgust. School uniforms were so……….well there was no word to describe it. I took one last look and scrambled out of the door. My sister had already left for a new job interview. New town, new house, new school and new people. Too many news for me. I grabbed a bite of toast then grabbed my purple backpack and was out the door.

The walk to school was short, but I took my time so hopefully I would get there late. Wrong. Didn't work. I walked up the lawn and passed the school sign that read Jump City High School. Different groups of people we scattered around the yard. There were jocks, cheerleaders, skateboarders, Goths, nerds and other people in between.

Where will I fit in?

I pushed the thoughts aside for now and hopelessly pushed my way though the mass of teens. I finally made my way to the front of the building and to another sign that said Office. I pushed open the door to the cool air conditioned room and walked to the front desk where a short white haired women was typing away on the computer. She must not have noticed me because she didn't look up or say a word. I opened my mouth to say something, but……..

"May I help you?"

Wrong again. I closed my mouth again and fumbled through my brain for the right words, but only two came out.

"Um hi."

Hi now there's a start.

The women smiled gently at me and could tell it was my first day.

"You must be Kori Anders."

I smiled back and nodded. She handed me a schedule and explained where everything was. She then handed me a locker number and sent me on my way. I shuffled out the door and walked to my locker finding it in ten minutes. I stuffed my binders in there and looked at my schedule. Science, French, Math, History, Lunch, Computer Class, Free Period, then English. Yep this was going to be a blast, well at least I was a senior. The first bell suddenly rung and I stuffed my books into my bag and made my way to first period.

I was the first one there and I handed the slip to the teacher. He was young in his late twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and his name plate read Mr. Sears. He smiled a half smile and pointed to a desk in the back. I thanked him and made my way to the desk as other kids piled in.

"Morning class."

"Morning Mr. Sears." The class groaned, as it was like 7:00 in the morning.

"We have a new student today."

They all turned to look at me and I tried to hide my now red face. He made me introduce myself and tell them something I liked to do. After introductions Mr. Sears went into a lecture about rocks and minerals. I sighed and heard some giggling and turned to see a blond girl with light blue eyes talking with her friends. Her name I think was Kitten as her friends called her and they were talking about some guy, but I couldn't catch his name. They looked at me and I quickly turned away blushing. She tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly turned around.

"Hey aren't you the new girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh like what's you name?"

"Um…weren't you listening to the introduction?"

She gave me a blank stare. Wrong for the third time today.

"I'll take that as a no."

She held her look.

"I'm Kori."

I held out my hand to shake with her, but she just turned away.

"Um nice meeting you too."

I turned away and tried to pay attention, but that proved wrong again. It was long and boring and went on. The bell rang making me jump slightly, I picked up my books and was off to French. The next few classes proved the same. Introductions and a long boring class period. The bell rang ending History and teens hurried off to lunch. I followed them into the huge room. Teens running around like crazy. I opened my bag and sat at an empty table and pulled out my sandwich. I looked over and could see a short boy with fair skin and blond hair jumping up in the air trying to grab his books from some other person.

"Come on Gar jump!"

The kid name Gar tried again, but fell when he landed. They all laughed and I felt kind a bad for him. Before I knew what I was doing I stood up and yelled at him.

"Hey leave him alone!"

The group turned to look at me, but one person caught my eye.

"Richard Grayson." I hissed under my breath.

He dropped the kids books and walked over to me.

"Oh shit."

I stumbled back against the wall and he gazed at me. His eyes were still the same ocean blue, wonder if he remembers me?

"Do I know you?"

He looked into my eyes.

"Those eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes." He whispered to himself.

His African American friend raised an eyebrow.

"You know her Richard?"

Richard turned to look at his friends and that boy from before looked at me also.

"Oh yeah Kori Anders."

I was right for the first time today, but that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"So you do know her."

Richard nodded. The group laughed.

"Old girlfriend or something."

Richard turned around and snapped at his friends.

"No and shut up Vic."

The boy name Victor just smirked at Richard. He the turned back to me. I stared into his eyes, unafraid. He smacked my books sending them to the floor and got real close to my face.

"Stay away from me and no one gets hurt. I run this school so watch your back."

I stared, my expression calm.

"What ever you say…..Robin."

His eyes widened as I used his old nickname. He then turned with a puzzled look on his face and stalked off to his table with his friends falling close behind. I smiled proud of myself, then frowned.

What have I done?

I leaned down and started picking up my books and the boy I helped out earlier came over and helped me.

"That was really brave of you, not many people stand up to Richard like that."

"Thanks."

"No I should be thanking you. I'm Garfield, but you can call me Gar."

He held out his hand and I shook it. I looked up at his forest green eyes and smiled.

"Um do you want to sit with me?" I asked.

His face brightened.

"Me? I'd love too!"

We walked over to the empty table in the back of the room and sat down.

"So who is Richard's other friends." Gar looked up from his pizza and over to their table.

"Well his best friends is Victor Stone, he's a jock and his cheerleader girlfriend is Karen." He pointed to an African American girl with her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"And that's Xavier Red." He pointed to the one the other side of Richard. He had shaggy brown hair and dreamy grey eyes. He was gorgeous.

"So why were they picking on you?"

"Oh, they always pick on me because I'm smaller than everyone here. Did you know Richard before you came here?"

I looked over at their table and could see them laughing together.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

He went back to eating his pizza and I just stared at Richard. Damn he was hot. His spiky black hair and ocean blue eyes. You could see his muscles under his white school shirt and he smiled that perfect smile that made her heart melt. A tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered to herself.

"You broke your promise Richard."

"What?"

I was startled to see Gar looking at me weird.

"Oh nothing."

He shrugged it off and peered at the clock checking the time.

"So what do you have next?"

I quickly grabbed my schedule and looked through it.

"Computer Class."

He smiled.

"Me too! We can go together."

"Yeah."

For the rest of lunch I just stared at Richard unable to think of anything else.

OTHER SIDE OF THE CAFITERIA

Richard stole a glance at Kori. Damn she was beautiful. Her long fiery red hair, beautiful emerald eyes and a kind gentle face.

"Richard?"

He looked away and faced his friends.

"What?"

"Who were you looking at?"

"No one."

They all snickered.

"Right."

He looked back at her while Victor told the rest of the table how he scored the winning goal in the game last Saturday.

Why can't I stop thinking about her?

He looked away when she turned to meet his gaze and he hide a slight blush. Yep this year was going to be a crazy one.

Flashbacks

Little Kori screamed in delight as little Richard pushed her on the swings.

"Higher Robin!"

"Okay Star!"

They used their little nicknames they had given each other and after a few minutes the swing came to a stop. The little friends sat down on the grass out of breath.

"That was fun!"

"Sure was."

Little Kori turned to little Richard.

"Robin will we be friends forever?"

He turned to meet here emerald eyes.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said and held out his hand.

She quickly kissed his cheek and ran back to the little Day Care center. He wiped the kiss away and yelled.

"Ewwwwww………girl kisses!"

She giggle and he ran to catch up with her. She kept the promise in her heart hoping he wouldn't break it, but how long would it last?

Okay there's chapter 1! Hope you like it so far and sorry I didn't add Raven in this chapter, but don't worry I'll add her in the next one. If your kind a confused about how they know each other don't worry I'll explain everything in the chapters to come. More action, romance and drama in the next chapters and the chapters to come!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2: Cat Got Your Tongue

Gar and I walked to class together. He was telling me a joke that wasn't funny, but I laughed anyways not to be mean. We finally made it and took our seats by a computer. Gar sat to the right of me and a gothic girl with short violet hair and violet eyes sat to my left. I smiled at her, but she just looked away.

"So what do you think we'll be doing in here?"

I turned to Gar and shrugged my shoulders. The teacher came in and introduced herself as Mrs. King and since it was the first day she let us do whatever.

"Dude what an awesome teacher!"

"Yeah."

Gar and I played a tag team game online the whole time until the bell rang for our free period. Now let me tell you what the schools definition of "free period" really is. They stick all the seniors in the huge library and lock the doors and yes I said they locked the doors. Not much of a free period, but I could look for some new books while I was here.

"Hey Kori come join me on the computer!"

"No thanks Gar, I'm going to look for a book."

"A what?"

I laughed at his puzzled look and patted him on the back.

"I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

I walked aimlessly down the rows of books not really looking at them just thinking about how I have to go through a whole year with RICHARD GRAYSON! I wanted to scream, but held back. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was suddenly face first on the floor. I rubbed my head in pain and turned to look what I tripped over and was surprised to see not what I tripped over, but _who._ It was that girl from computer class. She clutched a book to her chest and glared at me.

"Sorry." I said while blushing.

"It was an accident really."

She held her look then it softened, at least I think it did. I pulled up my books that spilled out of my bag and was reaching for my history book when a bright pink shoe stepped on it. I looked up to see Kitten from my science class.

"Hey new girl."

"Um…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Like why are you hanging out with that loser?" Pointing to the Goth girl.

"She's not hanging out with me." She snapped back, I was still wordless on the floor.

"Oh, well no one would want to hang out with you anyways. Your such a L-O-S-E-R!"

The group laughed and the Goth girl looked away and I could swear I saw a tear cascade down her face.

"Come on ladies." Kitten snapped her finger and they all turned and left.

Now there was silence between me and the girl.

"Are you o…."

"Go away!" She snapped at me.

I got up to leave when I noticed the cover of her book read The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe.

"The Raven is a good poem."

She turned to look at me with a puzzled look.

"What did you say?"

I pointed to the book.

"I've read that book before, really good."

I began to walk away when she yelled at me.

"Wait!"

I turned to see her now standing.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rachel."

She made a small smile.

"I'm Kori. So does this mean we're friends?"

She looked down with a frown on her face.

"You don't want to be my friend, I'm a loser."

I stomped my foot on the ground and she looked up at me with a couple of other strange glances and a shhh from the librarian. I blushed and led her down a row of books so we were all alone.

"I don't think you're a loser and don't listen to them they're the losers. They're just little sluts."

She cracked a grin and I smiled back.

"So are we friends?"

I asked again while holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"I guess so."

"Great!"

I took her arm and led her to where Gar was playing on the computer.

"Hey Gar I made a new friend!"

"Yeah, yeah that's nice, busy on final level of game about to get new high score."

Rachel and I rolled our eyes and he finally turned while cracking his fingers.

"Nothing to it, but to do it." He smiled proudly. His smile turned into a look of awe when he saw Rachel.

"Um earth to Gar?" I snapped my fingers in his face to bring him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?"

"This is Rachel."

"Hi." She said meekly.

"Hi."

They shook hands while they both were blushing. I smirked at my two new friends and they separated. The bell rang and the lock on the door clicked open. Everyone rushed out the door and I waved to my friends bye and was off to English.

Yes I made a new friend and avoided Richard all in one class period. What could possibly go wrong now?

I thought to soon. The teacher, Mrs. Jones, gave us assigned seats and guess who I get to sit by in the very back. Richard Grayson. Did Mrs. Jones hate me or what? I slide into my desk and kept my eyes on the chalkboard trying not to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me and I quickly glanced over to meet his eyes. He noticed and gave me a death glare real quickly trying to hide the fact that he was looking at me first.

"Stop staring at me." I hissed under my breath.

"I wasn't looking at you." He snorted back.

"Then what were you looking at the wall?"

"Maybe."

"Your such an idiot."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

That made me angry, but I let it pass taking in a deep breath and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but for some reason my eyes strained back to Richard. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? The bell rang and I quickly rose from my seat and was out the door before he had a chance to say any stupid remark.

"Hey Kori!"

I turned to see Gar running towards me.

"Hey Gar."

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure I'd love to, um can I go home and change first?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great. Um where do you want to meet?"

Gar thought about it for a moment and then light up.

"Do you know where the big oak tree is in the park?"

I pictured it in my mind and remembered.

"I think so."

"Okay meet me there."

"Okay." I turned to walk away when he called me again.

"Hey Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Can you um…"

"Yes?"

His face turned red and he smiled a cheesy smile.

"Can you ask Rachel to come please?"

I raised and eyebrow.

"Okay."

"Sweet! See you later!"

"Bye."

I walked outside looking for Rachel, when I spotted her sitting under a tree reading. I ran over to her and gasped for breath when I reached her. She looked up from her book at me.

"May I help you?"

"Do you want to go to the wall with me and Gar?"

"Gar's coming too?"

"Yeah he asked me to ask you."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Do you think I can come to your house, because I live on the other side of town."

"Yeah that's fine."

We walked the short distance to my house and up to my room. Kimi wasn't home yet, but do you see me sad? Didn't think so.

"So are you going to wear your uniform?"

"What else do I wear? I'm not going naked."

"Well I know that! Here wear this."

I tossed her a pair of jeans a black tank with white flowers on it and a pair of my black converse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll probably never wear that shirt, not enough color for me."

She thanked me and changed in my bathroom while I got out of the no words to descried uniform and into normal cloths. I wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple spaghetti strapped tank top that ruffled. I put on purple flip-flops and threw my hair into a ponytail. Rachel came out and we grabbed our purses and was out the door. We walked in silence for ten minutes and found Gar waiting for us by the tree. He wore jeans, green short sleeved t-shirt and green K-Swiss.

"Rachel I'm glad you came!"

She blushed a little and I giggled, which received a hit from her.

"Let's go."

We walked to the mall, another short walk. What a small town, you can walk everywhere! The town maybe small, but the wall was huge! We walked in and I was in awe. My mouth made that little o shape and my friends chuckled behind me.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!"

I stuck my tongue at them and we went off into the mall. After an hour of looking though some stores and eight shopping bags later we sat ourselves on a table in the food court.

"Damn Kori you can shop!"

I blushed and thanked Gar for the complement, at least I hope it was one. My smiled faded as I saw a familiar face.

"Oh no, he's here."

"Who?"

But they got there answer when Richards group approached us.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"What do you want Richard?" I snapped, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Snappy Kori, that's not very nice."

"Well I really don't care about you, now do I Richard."

That got some laughs from his friends and smirks from mine. Richard not wanting to lose to a girl, especially _her _thought of something to say back, but was tongue tied. What was it about her that he was always tongue tied?

"What's a matter Richard? Cat got your tongue?" I placed my hands on my hips and curved my lips into a sexy smile.

"Damn Richard you going to take that?"

Richard was now red faced and tried to regain power.

"Well then maybe I won't tell you what I came to tell you in the first place."

I raised and eyebrow and looked at Gar and Rachel, but they just shrugged.

"Okay Richard what _do_ you want?"

Richard smiled.

"Here."

He handed us a small envelope. I ripped it open and read it carefully and then handed it to my friends.

"So you want us to come to your party?"

"Well actually it's Xavier's 18th party, but yeah we thought you were worthy enough." I looked at his friend with the dreamy grey eyes and he smiled at me.

Gar, Rachel and I made a little circle and whispered to each other.

"What do you think?"

"Dudes we should totally go!"

I looked at Rachel.

"Whatever."

"Okay fine Richard we'll come."

"Great, see you at school tomorrow."

Then they turned and walked away.

"So when is this party?"

I glanced at the invitation checking for a date.

"Friday at seven."

"Well let's go party shopping!"

We turned to look at Gar.

"What?"

"Well it says dress nice."

"So you can pay attention to a party invite, but your already failing English?"

"He this is important stuff."

"Unbelievable." Rachel and I said in unison.

After going to three different dress shops we found one we both liked. Gar had what he needed so we parted and headed home to get ready for another day of school. I quietly tiptoed up the stairs trying not to get caught.

"Where have you been?"

Damn it.

I quickly turned and smiled innocently.

"Um just shopping with some friends from school."

She pressed her lips together and waved me off. I sighed with relief and hopped into the shower letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. I dried of and changed into my pjs and dug under the covers. I yawned and quickly fell asleep falling into a dream

Little Kori held out a small gift to her friend Richard. Little Richard handed her a gift also. They both ripped open the gifts. Kori gasped when she held up the little heart shaped necklace.

"Oh thank you Robin!"

She flung her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Your welcome."

Richard pulled out his gift. A black little mask. He slipped it on his eyes and gave her a big smile.

"This is so cool Star!"

She giggled and they started playing prince and princess with each other. He was her handsome prince and she was his beautiful princess. They played until they were both sound asleep next to each other clutching the gifts they had given.

Well there's chapter 2! Told you I would add Raven in there! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter! Next one coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Chemistry in Science

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: Chemistry in Science

The alarm broke through my sweet dream and I yelped as a landed on the floor.

"That damn alarm!"

I grabbed it and threw it against the wall and was satisfied when I couldn't hear it beep anymore. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes again. Kimi strolled in and saw me on the floor, I know she was smirking even though I couldn't see her. I could feel it. She stomped down real hard on my foot, sending me into the air.

"OWWW!"

She was now on the floor howling with laughter. I rubbed my sore foot and gave her a I'm-Going-To-Kill-You glare, which made her laugh even harder. I finally broke down and laughed with her. After five minutes of laughing I kicked her out of my room and got dressed in that hideous uniform.

"Why am I cursed to wear this _thing_?"

I gave on last sad look at my reflection before walking out the door to school. It was a nice sunny day in Jump City and I could already hear the sounds of teens chatting before the first bell rang. I scanned though them looking for my friends when I spotted Gar waving at me crazily. I grinned and ran over to them, but I collided with a figure and I landed on my butt. I rubbed it and took the hand that was offered out to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I looked up into the dreamy grey eyes of Xavier. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Sorry I ran into you."

"No….no problem." My throat went dry for some reason.

"So what do you have first period?"

"Science." I let out meekly.

"Cool, Richard and I have science first period too."

"Richard." I hissed his name.

He laughed a deep raspy laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reaction to Richard."

"Is that a problem?" I inquired.

"Not at all."

"Good, cause you're not so bad."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Xavier come here."

We both looked over to see Richard waving over to Xavier.

"Gotta go. See you in first period."

"Bye."

I smiled and walked over to my friends.

"Kori what was that about?"

"Nothing, we were just talking."

Rachel and Gar both raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"Talking right."

I was about to argue when the bell rang so I shot them a It-Was-Nothing-Really look. They just chuckled and I ran off to science. I took a different seat this time, away from Kitten and her friends. Xavier and Richard walked in and Xavier winked and took a seat next to me.

"Hey cutie."

I blushed and smiled. Richard took the other seat next to Xavier.

"X why are you talking to her?"

My smile disappeared and I gave another glare at Richard.

"What's a matter Richard scared I'm going to steal your friend?"

"Pff…..I'm not scared of you."

"Then you won't mind if Xavier was my science partner for the lab today?"

He sat back and put his arms behind his neck.

"Hell no I don't mind……what?!"

Xavier smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." I said and smiled in victory.

"But…but…..but……"

I grabbed Xavier's hand and pulled him over to the lab table.

"Thanks Richard."

Richard sat there with a dumbfound look on his face. I looked over, his emotions held…..jealousy?

Richard is jealous of Xavier? Maybe just maybe he still……no such a stupid thought. _You never know. Yes I do know. He said he hated me and never wanted to talk to me again. That was what 12 years ago! So what, he doesn't like me much less loves me so that's that._

I stirred out of my thoughts as Mr. Sears started the _chemistry _lab.

Chemistry. Hmm…..perfect word to describe the feeling in the air. That and hostility towards Xavier from Richard, but other wise science was just great. Two cute…no hot boys silently fighting over me, well at least that's how I thought it was. I smiled and leaned back in my chair. This year just got a whole lot better! The bell rang and to make it better I kissed Xavier on the cheek lightly and walked out. Xavier was left with a dream look on his face and an angry one on Richards.

Perfect

"Hey Kori!"

I turned to see…..

"Richard Grayson? Well this is a first."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Yes I think it is very funny."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"So what do you want?"

"Why are you messing with Xavier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed him to make me jealous."

"WHAT?!"

I yelled a little too loud and got some glances from people, but I just ignored them.

"That's right, but it won't work."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Damn you really love yourself don't you?"

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"One I'm not trying to make you jealous and two I like Xavier."

He remained silent.

"I think _you're _the one who's jealous."

"Me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No Xavier."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course you, you idiot!"

"I'm not jealous! I don't even like you!"

"Ok then you won't mine if I ask him out do you?" I raised my eyebrow.

His eyes seemed to boggle out of his head.

"Yes I do mind! I mean no…I mean…uh."

I smiled again in victory. I walked off to leave Richard in his thoughts.

Flashback

Tears spilled from little Richard's eyes. He ran over to the jungle jim play set and sat at the top of the slide. Little Kori ran after him bravely climbing the rope ladder. She stopped to take a sip of her juice and walked over to the crying Richard.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"That boy. You wanted to play with that boy instead of me."

"That's not true. I told him I was already playing with you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"Sorry I ran off crying."

"It's okay."

They took each others hand and they made their way down the big scary slide together.

Richard jealous??? Hmm…….old feelings die hard. Looks like a little love is going around in the air. Well that's chapter two hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. My Princess

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4: My Princess

The rest of the day was uneventful and passed by very quickly. I was _almost_ asleep in English. Almost is the keyword. I would be asleep, but no he has to keep flicking my forehead every time I snooze off. Damn that Richard Grayson! Why won't he leave me alone? The bell finally rung and I ran out of the room faster than the Flash himself.

"Hey Kori!"

I turned to see the dreamy grey eyes of Xavier Red.

"Hey Xavier!"

He caught up to me and we walked outside together.

"How was your day?"

I made a face and stuck my tongue out. He laughed that deep raspy laugh that made me crack a grin.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Kori I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Get your ass over here X!"

Another moment ruined by Richard Grayson.

"We both turned to see him running towards us.

"Hey Rich."

I made no move to say hi to him. I just turned back to Xavier like Richard never appeared.

"You were saying Xavier?"

"What? Oh yeah. Will you be my date at the party?"

Richard's eyes went buggy again and I snagged at the chance. I smiled my sexy smile and winked at Xavier.

"Anything for the birthday boy."

Richard's jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure it reached china.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Xavier smiled showing all his perfect pearly white teeth.

"I have to go shopping so I'll see you later."

"Bye." Xavier waved.

"Bye bye Richie."

He glared at me and then I strolled off to find my friends. I found Gar and Rachel sitting together under a tree. Funny they're always together, hmm………makes a girl wonder.

"Hey guys I'm going back to the mall, want to come?"

"Again?" Gar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Kori we just went yesterday."

"I know I need to buy new things for the party."

"I thought you bought a dress already." Rachel said without interest.

"Well I need a different dress. Something that will make a statement."

Rachel and Gar looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can't homework."

"Yeah I need to help my mom in the bookshop today."

"Okay catch you guys later."

I quickly ran home and changed into a denim mini skirt a light green tank top with white flowers. I threw on green flip-flops and kept my hair down. I formed a plan in my mind that when Friday rolled around I was going to make the boys go crazy. _All _of them.

I walked to the mall briskly and looked through the shops to find the perfect dress, shoes, jewelry, you know everything a girl needs to take the spotlight and being Xavier's date well you do the math. An irresistible me plus being Xavier's date equals one jealous Richard.

"This is going to be great!"

I paid for everything and made my way home. I dropped off everything and called Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae can I come over to the bookshop for a while, it's totally boring over here."

"Sure. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I took a quick glance out the window and noticed the rain clouds gathering. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the town shopping district center where they had different small shops opened. I looked for the bookstore and spotted on the left corner next to the small ice cream parlor. The sign read.

Roth's Bookshop

Hmm….catchy.

I walked in and the little bell rang and I looked around for the familiar violet headed girl. I spotted her over by the fiction section and began to walk towards her when I bumped into someone sending me and the person to the floor. My butt must have nine lives or something because I've landed on it like ten times! I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was a girl with pink and yes I did say pink hair that was pulled back into two ponytails. She had eyes that matched her hair and she wore the same no words to describe uniforms so she must go to Jump City High.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I seem to find bad luck everywhere I go."

Rachel walked over to us and help us both to our feet.

"Oh Kori this is Jinx. Jinx this is Kori."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

She was very friendly.

"So you go to Jump City High too?"

"Sadly yes."

We all chuckled.

"Um I have to go. I have a date with Wally and I need to change."

"Who's Wally?"

"Oh you'll meet him at the party."

"Okay later Jinx."

She waved bye and I helped Rachel out for a couple of hours to pass my time. I told her about my plan and she laughed.

"Brilliant. Pure genius."

"Thank you, thank you."

I pretended to bow to my invisible audience.

"He is going to freak. I think I'll bring a camera."

We both laughed again until our sides hurt. Thunder suddenly boomed and we looked at the dark sky.

"I better go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I pulled on my jacket and walked outside. The rain was pouring so hard I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Shit."

I pulled my jacket over my head and ran through the rain. I was _almost_ home. Almost being the key word again. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned to see no one there.

"I've seen to many scary movies." I muttered to myself, but I couldn't shake that feeling off. I reached a dead end and realized I turned the wrong way.

"Damn it!"

I turned to see two figure standing in front of me.

"Hey cutie." (This is NOT Xavier.)

I took a step back and was up against the wall.

"Come on we just want to have a little fun."

"What's your definition of fun?"

I asked kind of knowing the answer. The first guy made a move and grabbed my arm, but I pulled it up and bit it.

"Ow!"

"Come on we won't hurt you."

I wanted to scream, but why throat was dry and nothing came out when I opened my mouth.

"Get her."

They pounced on me and I threw my hands to shield my face, but nothing came. I dared looked up to see another person fighting the two off. He threw punches and kicks. Finally kicking their asses and sending them screaming like little girls. I hesitated before I approached my hero.

"Thanks."

He turned to me and he looked oddly familiar. His jet black hair which looked like it was spiked was now matted around his head. He was well built and tall, but the problem was he was wearing a mask.

"Your welcome."

He smiled and my heart made a little leap.

"May I ask your name?"

"Night Wing."

"Night Wing huh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm Kori."

I made to grabbed his mask, but he snatched my hand and held it there.

"I can't see who my hero is?"

"Sorry."

Why was I so attracted to him? I just met him, but he was so mysterious and I was curious. I needed to know more.

"Can I give my hero something for saving my life?"

"There's nothing you can give me. It's my job."

I touched his face, his smooth skin. Why does he look so familiar?"

"Do I know you?"

He took my hand away from his and turned away from me.

"If I told you, you would probably kill me."

"No I won't."

"I have to go."

"Wait please, don't leave."

Whoever this Night Wing guy was he made me feel safe. Like when I as younger and together with Robin.

"So no luck in you telling me who yuo are?"

"Sorry."

"Fine. I'll just have to settle for this then."

He looked puzzled. I pulled him into a quick kiss, but he returned it making it longer. We separated and I felt like I as flying.

"I have to go."

But before I could say bye, he was gone.

"Will I see you again?"

I asked more to myself than to anyone else who was listening.

"Soon my princess."

What did he say? Did he just call me _his _princess? Now you may all be wondering why I just kissed a guy when I knew nothing about him, well to tell you the truth neither do I. Later I find out I know everything about him, but that's later so let's stick with what we got now.

The rain had let up and I slowly walked home and hopped into the warm shower. I felt so good and I was thinking about _my _masked hero. I need to see him again, but what did he mean by soon my princess? Where have I heard that before? I dried myself and got ready for bed and fell asleep pondering on what he said.

"Help! Help! Oh help me Prince Robin!"

"I'm coming Princess Starfire!"

Little Richard raced to save his princess from the terrifying dragon that was keeping his princess captive. He took his wooden sword and pretended to kill the dragon.

"Oh my prince you saved me!"

"My princess!"

She ran into his open arms as the prince and princess reunited.

"Will you always save me my prince."

"Of course my princess."

End chapter 4! Hope you like it and I think you can all guess who Night Wing is! Well at least I hope you can guess and if you can't well you just haven't been paying attention now have you? Kori's plan will becoming into play in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. Priceless

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5: Priceless

Hair done and new makeup: $ 15.47

The next two days passed by uneventful and the bell rang for lunch on Friday. I dashed out of the room as fast as my feet would let me and I met Rachel in the bathroom.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey. So you ready for tonight?"

A smile tugged on the corner of my lips and my eyes sparkled as I looked at her.

"I take that as a yes."

I was about to tell her exactly what was going down, the other night I didn't give her all the details, but the door opened and we both scrambled into a stall. Kitten's voice was heard and Rachel and I stood on the toilet seat peaking over a little bit.

"OMG you guys I ate like 250 calories at lunch."

Kitten made a look of disgust at her friend.

"Eww that is like so disgusting Tara!"

"I know, can you hand me the toothbrush?"

Rachel and I looked at each other with the same thought.

What the hell does she need a toothbrush for?

Well we got our answer. The girl named Tara took the toothbrush and shoved it down her throat. She started to gag and then the vomit came. Rachel and I looked away, and it smell awful.

"Nice one Tara, now the rest of you ladies."

The same followed for her other friends and eventually Kitten herself. They vomited for what seemed like forever before leaving. Once they were gone we fell out of the stall and quickly sneaked out of the room.

"Why do they do that?"

Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"They want to be skinny."

Why eyes widened with shock.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's disgusting!"

"I know."

We walked to lunch and met Gar and Xavier, who now sat with me which made Richard even more jealous than he already was.

New shoes: $ 26.72

After lunch the rest of the day passed by like a blur. I don't remember going to any of my classes, but I must have because I was on the familiar path to my house. I opened the door and saw Kimi flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Hey Kimi I'm home."

"That's nice."

I ran up to my room and glanced at the clock which read 2:20. I still had 5 hours! What was I going to do for 5 hours? I took a shower and dried my hair glancing at the clock again 3:30. Wow that took up some time.

"Hey Kimi!"

I called form the stairs.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Come down here and ask me."

I sighed and ran down stairs to met her in the kitchen. She was nibbling on a blueberry muffin and flipping through Vogue.

"What?"

"Can you fix my hair up so it looks really good?"

"Sure."

I smiled and turned to go back upstairs when I paused.

"Wait aren't you going to ask why?"

"No. You want to make Richard jealous so you plan on making yourself look good."

I raised my eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I read your diary."

"YOU WHAT?"

She just laughed at my angry face.

"Kidding! I over heard you talking to Gar on the phone."

I calmed myself and stuck my tongue at her. We both laughed and I ran up to get ready.

New Dress: $ 51.22

It was nearing time and I was already to go. I took one glance in the mirror and found a word to describe myself.

_Irresistible_

I tossed the uniform into the hamper and walked down stairs where Gar and Rachel were waiting. Gar was wearing black dress pants and a green and white striped long sleeved shirt. Rachel was wearing a plum colored dress that slanted at the bottom from her knees to her thigh. It was a v-neck and the fabric was velvet and it sparkled in the light. Her hair was down and she wore plum low heels. I coughed a little and they looked up at me.

"Well look at you Kori."

I smiled and walked down to them.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They both said. I took Gar's right arm and Rachel took his left.

We arrived at the party and Gar and Rachel went first. Then it was my turn. I handed the man my coat and I stood at the top of the stairs. All eyes were on me. Every guys jaw dropped opened and I smiled.

Look on Richard Grayson's Face: Priceless

Hehehe. I thought that was funny. I know it's short, but bare with me. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. Takes Two To Tango

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge.

Chapter 6: Takes Two To Tango

Perfect right? Just perfect. It was like one of those Kodak moments, you know? I told you I would be irresistible. All the eyes looked at me. Girls with envy and guys with that dreamy look and Richard well you can all imagine what his face looked liked. I wore a rose red dress with sleeves that hung on my arms below my shoulders. There was black net like covering over the top and a black veil like skirt over the bottom. It stopped just below my knees and ruffled out. My hair was pulled back into a bun with a rose in my hair and my shoes were red high heels. I wore silver dangling earrings with red gems and a necklace to match. I walked down the stairs to join my date who's eyes were wide and mouth was open. Xavier was wearing a dark red long sleeved button up shirt, black dress pants and nice shoes.

"Why hello Xavier."

"Wow."

That was all he could manage. I giggled and took his arm and we joined Gar and Rachel. We then joined Vic, Karen and Richard. Karen had on a faded yellow dress that reached her knees. It was a spaghetti strapped and it had clear sparkles. She wore yellow heels and her hair was in two buns. Vic wore dark jeans and a light blue polo with nice shoes. Finally Richard had on a shirt similar to Xavier's, but it was black with black pants and nice shoes.

"Hi Richard."

He had steam spewing out his ears.

"Damn Richard someone better tip you over and pour you out because your steaming like the little tea pot."

Everyone laughed at Vic's joke except Richard who punched Vic in the arm.

"You look nice Kori." He managed to chock out.

"Thanks."

"So Xavier what is on the menu tonight for entertainment?"

"Well we can dance."

My ears perked up and I had yet again another perfect plan.

"Xavier?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tango?"

He raised an eyebrow and Richard leaned in to hear what I had to say.

"Uh sure, can you?"

"Well I took some lessons. How about you Richard?"

"Pft….of course I can."

"Then let's tango. You and me."

His eyes widened.

"Uh…..but you're Xavier's date and I bet he would want to dance with you."

I gave Xavier the puppy dog pout and Richard gave him the Please-Say-You-Do-Mind look. Xavier just laughed.

"No I don't care, just save a dance for me."

I pecked him on the cheek and his face turned red along with Richard's face.

"Thanks."

I grabbed Richard's arm and dragged him to the middle.

"No Kori wait!"

I stopped and placed my hands on my hips.

"What's the matter? Famous Richard Grayson scared of a little dancing?"

Everyone in the room laughed and Richard looked like he would die of embarrassment.

"No it's just that….."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine." He muttered.

We then got into position. Richard stood across from me. Everyone watched in silence as the music started. Richard and I circled each other coming closer when Xavier's deep raspy voice started to sing.

****

First there is desire

We were an inch a part circling each other.

****

Then... passion!

I whipped out my hand and he caught it and spun me.

****

Then... suspicion!

He pulled me up close. He grabbed my thigh and pulled up over his leg.

****

Jealosy! Anger! Betrayel!

He spun me out.

****

Where love is for the highest bidder,

I walked backwards and he forwards while holding on to my wrist. He then pulled me in towards him.

****

There can be no trust.  
Without trust,.  
There is no love!

I was on my knees and he pulled me up by one hand slowly.

****

Jealosy.  
Yes, jealosy...  
Will drive you... will drive you... will drive you... mad!

I hand on his shoulder and he had one hand around my waist. We held out each other's hand when Xavier started signing again.****

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

We walked forward and he dipped me.****

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

We walked back and he spun me out and I landed in Xavier's arms. Richard then took over the singing.****

His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand

Same position as before. One and on the shoulder and one on my waist and the other joined together. I threw my right leg out and drew it back in slowly.

**(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you **

Did Richard just say he loved me?

I looked over into his pleading eyes, but Xavier pulled my back. He spun me out then in so my back was to his chest.****

Yo que te quiero tanto, quÃ© voy a hacer  
Me dejaste, me dejaste  
En un tango  
El alma se me fue  
Se me fue el corazon  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir  
Porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas Roxanne

My back against his chest and his arm wrapped around my stomach and I put my hand on top of his. The other arm was out and we held them together. Richard and Xavier were both singing now. Xavier's deep raspy voice mixed with Richard's clear beautiful voice.****

(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
(Roxanne)  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Roxanne  
(Roxanne)

The song was coming to an end and Xavier spun me one final time. I landed into Richard's arms and we held a gaze as the music faded away. Everyone burst into applauses. We were both breathing hard.

"Not….bad….Richard."

"Not…bad….your.…self…..Kori."

We held our position. My arms around his neck and his around my waist. We started to lean in when the whole gang came over. We quickly separated and blushed.

"Kori that was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah Kori you're a great dancer."

"Well you guys are really good singers."

"Thanks." The guys both said in unison.

"Um I'm going to get some punch."

I made my way over to the punch table and bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"No it's my fault."

"Jinx?"

The girl turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Kori."

Jinx was wearing a dark pink dress that in the front stopped at her knees, but in the back it stopped below her ankles. The top curved around her figure and it was sleeve less. The guy I presumed was Wally. He had short hair, was skinny, built like he could run fast. He wore a navy long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Oh Kori this is my boyfriend Wally. Wally this is Kori."

"Pleasure to meet you Kori."

He took my hand and kissed it. Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Pleasures all mine."

"So Kori we saw you dancing, you were really good."

"Thanks."

"Yeah you made Richard Grayson look good dancing and he can't dance."

We all laughed.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys."

"Bye."

I waved and walked glancing at the groups of people scattered around the room.

"Hey Kori can I talk to you?"

Can you take a guess who it is?

"Sure Richard."

If you guessed Richard score one for you.

We walked outside away from the crowed and the noise.

"So what do you want?"

"Well I want to know why you hate me."

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

He doesn't remember.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what Kori?"

"_You _were the one who said you hated me. _You _were the one that told me that you never wanted to see me again. So I don't know Richard, why don't _you _ask yourself."

I then stomped off leaving him speechless. I could barley here him, but I heard him none of the less.

"Me?"

Flashback

Little Richard sat against _the wall crying. Little Kori skipped up to him. _

"Robin what's wrong?"

She laid her little hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away and she gasped.

"Go away Star."

"But why?"

"I hate you that's why and I never want to see you again!"

Her emerald eyes filled with tears.

"What did I do?"

"Just go!"

She ran away from him crying her little eyes out.

How sad. So there's chapter 6 and you get a little glimpse of why they aren't friends anymore. How was the tango scene? Did you like it? Well thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. My Prince

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7: My Prince

He makes my blood boil that Richard Grayson! Stop hiding the true feelings. What disgust? No you know you love him. Ha! Are you serious? I don't love him, I hate him. H-A-T-E hate. Sure you do. I'm not having this discussion with you anymore.

I stirred from my thoughts as a walked into the moonlit night. I left early because I wasn't in the mood to party anymore thanks to a certain someone who can't remember the one moment he broke my……..I'm getting in way over my head here. No one needs to know.

"Why me?" I asked to no one in particular.

I walked into the middle of the street, not looking. I turned my head to see a pair of lights speeding towards me. I stood their in panic, too scared to move.

OMG! I'm going to be hit by that car. Why aren't my feet moving? Move!

The car was inches away. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my death, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the ground below me. I screamed and I heard a soft chuckle. I turned to see Night Wing holding me up in the night air.

"Night Wing!"

"Hi Kori."

"I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"Saving you again you mean."

I scrunched up my nose.

"Again?"

"Uh the other day."

"Oh right."

He smiled and my heart made a little leap.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see."

He winked at me and we soared into the night by his bird-a-rang. He took me to his "secret layer" as he calls it. I looked around the dark spacious room. There was a big computer in the middle with a motorcycle in the corner that had the initials NW. On the other side was a shelf full of weapons.

"So this is where you live?"

He chuckled again and shook his head.

"No where I live is above this place."

"Oh."

I walked over to his desk stock full of papers, probably about villains, and some other items. At the end was a little black mask. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the smooth edges.

"Why does this look so familiar?"

Flashback

Richard pulled out his gift. A black little mask. He slipped it on his eyes and gave her a big smile.

End Flash Back

"Kori?"

I snapped out of my flashback and stared at the mask again.

"Sorry it's just that this looks so familiar."

"What?"

"This."

I held up the tiny black mask so he could see.

"Oh that. Um….that's uh…."

He then quickly swiped it from my hands.

"Hey!"

"It's nothing."

"It just looks like something I gave……on never mind."

"What?"

I turned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

He stepped in front of me and smiled.

"No tell me."

"Well I gave a mask like that to my best friend Robin and he gave me this."

I held up the heart charm on my bracelet. His eyes went wide, but quickly looked away and muttered to himself to quiet for me to hear.

"What?"

He turned back and smiled a half smile.

"Nothing."

"So how can I thank my hero for saving me….again."

He glided closer to me so we were only inches apart.

"Well the gift last time was most appreciated."

I bit my lip and smiled.

"Well that can be arranged."

I got up close to his face only centimeters apart now.

"I'd like that."

His cool breath was on my neck as he whispered in my ear. He then pulled me into a sweet kiss. I deepened it and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. It was like the 4th of July. Fireworks everywhere We broke apart and I gazed into his masked eyes.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you before?"

"Yes you have."

"But I can't figure out who you are."

"Well maybe you were looking, but weren't really seeing."

I gave him a puzzled look which he matched with smile. I reached for his mask, but he grabbed my hand.

"Not today."

"When." I asked as I laid my head on his chest. He ran his hand though my hair.

"Soon."

We swung over to my house and we dropped through my window.

"When will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you think."

He smiled that heart melting smile and kissed me quickly again on the lips and was out the window.

"I love you." He called.

I ran to the window.

"I love you too." I yelled into the night sky.

I watched the stars at my window seat and dozed off right there falling into my dream state.

Kori walked through the halls of her third grade class. She hated third grade, everyone made fun of her because she was the smallest and easiest to pick on. The person that made her life a living hell the most, Richard Grayson. She didn't understand why though. They use to be best friends, until that fateful day. She sat at lunch and opened her bag to find a frog hopped out. She screamed and fell of the seat.

"Hahahaha!"

She turned to see him and his friends laughing at her.

"Oh poor little Kori scared of a little frog?"

Tears filled her eyes and she ran from the room.

"Where's my prince when I need him." She cried to herself.

I know another short one, sorry! Okay I put in a little Kori/Night Wing fluff for you. Hope you liked and learned a little more about Kori's and Richard's past. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	8. Secrets

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8: Secrets

The rain lightly dripped onto my sleeping face. I opened my eyes slowly and found not rain, but tears.

Why am I crying?

I then remembered the dream. I sighed and wiped them away and noticed it was raining outside and I guess the rain mixed with my tears. I closed my window and looked down and noticed I was still wearing my dress. I quickly slipped into purple pj pants and a green tank top. I glanced at the clock which read two a.m.

"Two a.m.! What the hell am I going to do at two a.m. besides sleep?"

I wasn't tired and wasn't planning on closing my eyes and have a replay of the third grade nightmare. Lightening struck and knocked the power out leaving me standing in complete darkness.

How I hate the dark.

I fumbled around my room for a flashlight and couldn't find one so I decided to make my way carefully downstairs and look for one. I quietly walked into the kitchen occasionally jumping at the sound of thunder.

I hate thunder too, actually I hate storms.

RING RING RING

I screamed and stumbled back against the wall. I took in a deep breath realizing it was only the phone.

Who would call here at two a.m.?

I slowly approached the phone picking it up.

"H…hello?" I managed to stutter into the phone.

"Kori?"

I sighed in relief to her Rachel's voice on the other line.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"Please can I come over to your house?" She sounded scared, Rachel was never scared.

"Uh sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I placed the phone back on the receiver and quickly looked for a flashlight.

"Success!" I held up my find triumphantly. I switched it on and the light flickered for a moment then went out.

"Damn it!"

I then looked for batteries, eventually finding them. I sat with the one flashlight in my hand and waited for Rachel. I dozed off when…..

DING DONG

I yelped as I fell off the couch. I ran to the door and opened it to a soaked Rachel.

"Come in."

She rushed in and took off her wet jacket and shoes. She then turned to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Rae what's wrong?"

"Kori….I"

"Here come sit down."

I ushered her to the couch and she sat down and I could tell she was trembling.

"Rachel what is it? Please tell me."

She just shook her head.

"Please you can trust me and if you tell me I'll you one of my secrets."

She looked like she wouldn't, but then she took a deep breath and started.

"Well my dad's a drunk and he came home and my parents started screaming again. I was use to it, but this time it was worse. Much worse. My mother threatened that if he didn't change she was leaving him and taking me too. He didn't like that so he hit her and I ran Kori. That's when I called you."

"OMG Rachel!"

I reached over and hugged her as tears slipped from her violet eyes.

"Your such a good friend."

I smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Why thank you and you know Gar is here for you too."

She suddenly blushed at the mention of Gar's name. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh so you like him."

She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"No I don't like him!"

"You totally do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

She leaned back and sighed in defeat.

"We maybe just a little."

I smiled in victory.

"And I think he likes you too."

She perked up.

"Really?"

"Really."

We both giggled.

"So Kori what's your secret?"

"Well there's this guy."

"Richard right?"

I frowned.

"No I hate him."

Now she was the one who cocked an eyebrow.

"I oh see some feelings in there and they're not hate."

I turned away from her.

"You don't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?!"

"It was a long time ago."

She caught my arm and turned me so I was facing her.

"Kori please."

I sighed and fought over if I should tell her or not.

"Fine. When we were younger Richard and I would always be together. You would say we were "Childhood Sweet Hearts", but then one day he said he hated me."

I could feel the tears on the brim of my eyes.

"And he said he never wanted to see me again. Then in the third grade he made my life a living hell. Always picking on me and playing tricks so that he could look cool in front of the other kids."

Rachel reached over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, I mean I knew he was mean, but not like that."

I laughed bitterly and nodded.

"Yep."

"So what were you saying about this guy?"

I opened my mouth to speak when we heard a shuffling upstairs coming from _my _room. We glanced at each otherand slowly walked upstairs. Rachel had a hair dryer in her hand and I had a broom. I opened my door and we saw a black figure stumbling trough the darkness.

"On the count of three."

Rachel nodded and I counted down.

"1.….2.….3"

We pounced on the figure hitting it with our "weapons".

"Hey Kori it's me!"

I paused at the sweet voice.

"Rae stop! I know him."

She stopped and took a step back. The power some how flicked on to reveal Night Wing on the floor where we were beating him. I blushed and helped him up.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"That's okay and who's this?" (Even though he already knows.)

"Oh! Rachel this is Night Wing. Night Wing this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Rachel studied him closely and I nudged her.

"So what are you doing here?"

He held up my heart shaped bracelet.

"You left this back at my place."

I blushed and took it from him. Rachel was smirking at me and Night Wing avoided her eyes.

"So this is the guy you were talking about."

All I could do was nod.

"Interesting."

"Well I got to go. Crime never sleeps in this city."

He pecked my check and was out the window before I could blink.

"Bye." I whispered into the air.

I turned to Rachel and she smiled an evil smile at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

We then both snuggled into my bed and fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the windowpane.

Flashback

The thunder boomed and the lightening crashed. Little Kori had tears spilling form her scared eyes. How she hated storms. She curled into a little ball and rocked in the corner of the Day Care center. A little hand slipped into hers and she looked up into the sapphire eyes of Richard.

"It's okay Star I'll protect you from that evil thunder."

His smile was reassuring and she huddled against him flinching at any sounds of thunder and he would hold her close. He brushed her hair with his hand and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry princess I'm here."

Okay just to make sure we're all on the same page this flashback was before he told her he never wanted to see her again. Well there's chapter 8, hope you liked it! I know I took a while to update, sorry about that. I've been really busy. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	9. Cherries

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9: Cherries

I rolled over and glanced at my clock from my floor. One p.m.

"How did I get down here?"

I heard a snoring noise and looked up to see Rachel who must have taken over my bed sometime in the night. A smile spread across my face. I grabbed one of my purple pillows and smacked her with it.

"Hey" She yelped as she fell out of the bed.

"Damn you Kori!"

I giggled and she grabbed the other pillow and inched towards me with an evil grin on her face.

"On no you don't!"

But it was to late she smacked me with the pillow and that ignited a pillow fight. The fight lasted for a good ten minutes before we landed on the bed in exhaustion.

"Man that made me hungry."

I shot up from my lying position and Rachel followed and also sat up.

"What?"

"It's chocolate time!"

She gave me a puzzled look and I grabbed her arm and we ran down to the kitchen. I pulled out two bowls, an ice cream scope, two spoons, hot fudge, whip cream, cherries, and triple chocolate lovers ice cream. I quickly made two humongous sundaes. Rachel looked at them wide eyed.

"Holy crap Kori this looks good."

"Well dig in then!"

We both dug into our sundaes and we were about half way through when the phone rang. I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori It's Gar."

"Hey Gar, you want to come over?"

"Uh sure."

"Hey Gar Rachel's here too."

"That's awesome! I mean that's cool, be there soon."

I giggled and bided him bye. I hung up the phone and sat back down with Rae.

"Who was that?"

"Gar."

Rachel dropped her spoon and blushed.

"Gar's coming here? Now?"

"Yes." I cocked an eyebrow at her eagerness.

"I have to get ready I……don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like I like him and want to impress him."

"Well you went a little crazy when I said he was on his way."

"I did?"

"Yep."

She blushed and the door bell rang. I ran over to greet Gar.

"Hey Gar." I could here Rachel run up the stairs.

"Come on in."

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green Old Navy t-shirt with green converse.

"Where's Rae?"

"Um I think she went to get ready and I need to too so help yourself, ice cream in the kitchen."

"Cool."

I ran upstairs and found Rachel shuffling through my closet.

"Looking for something?"

"What should I wear?"

I walked over and handed her a pair of dark faded jeans with jewels down the side, a grey t-shirt with a white butter fly on it.

"Here where this."

"Thanks."

She ran into my bathroom and quickly changed. I put on a pair of white shorts whit a green tank top that said Emerald Eyed Girl. I brushed my long red hair and kept it down, by that time Rachel had changed and we met Gar in the kitchen.

"Hey Rae." Gar smiled at Rachel and she blushed.

An idea ran through my head. I grabbed the jar of cherries and poured them into a bowl.

"Hey have you guys ever taken the kissing test?"

"The what?" They said in unison.

"Kissing test. You take a cherry stem and put it in your mouth and tie it in a knot. If you tie it in a knot that proves you're a good kisser."

Gar and Rachel both went a deep shed of red.

"Okay Kori why don't you go first."

"Okay."

I pulled a stem of a cherry and popped it into my mouth. Two seconds later I pulled it out in a perfect knot.

"Wow Kori you must be a great kisser."

I blushed and pushed the bowl over to Gar.

"Your turn Gar."

He hesitantly took one out and put one in his mouth. He swashed it around and about ten seconds later he opened his mouth to reveal a tied up tongue, but he still managed to pull out a decent knot.

"Not bad Gar, not bad."

"Your turn Rae."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

She sighed and popped one in about five seconds later she pulled out a nice looking knot.

"Pretty good Rachel. You both must be good kissers."

The both blushed and the phone rang.

I ran into the living room to get the cordless so they could have some alone time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori."

"Uh hi Karen."

"You remembered my name!"

"Yeah."

"Well in a couple of weeks there's going to be a Masquerade Ball coming up and I needed to get all the names on the list and I was wondering if you, Gar, and Rachel would like to come?"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"That would be awesome, yes definitely count us in."

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I groaned.

"School……."

She giggled and I giggled too.

"Well bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran back in excited to tell them both the news.

"Hey guys guess what?!"

But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Gar and Rachel kissing over the counter. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall smirking. They both looked over at me wide eyed and separated.

"It's not what you think!"

"Yeah it's not what you think!"

My smirk went deeper and they both blushed until their faces were as red as the cherries sitting in the bowl.

"Caught you red handed."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So does that mean you two are…."

They both looked at each other and blushed again.

"Yeah."

I laughed and they joined me.

"So what were you saying before?"

I thought for a moment before it hit me.

"Oh! Karen invited us to the Masquerade Ball coming up soon."

"That's awesome!"

"I know right."

"Well have to go shopping soon!"

I nodded. The rest of the day we had a movie marathon. I slipped outside when Gar and Rachel weren't paying attention.

"What a lovely night, not a cloud in the sky to block out the moon."

The wind played with my hair and I sat on the little white bench in the backyard and watched the stars.

"It's so beautiful." I said to myself.

"Yes you are."

I turned to see Night Wing standing there. I smiled and motioned for him to join me. He glided over and sat down by me. We both gazed at the night sky. I swear I saw a shooting star. Night Wing leaned over and whispered on my ear.

"Make a wish."

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I do!"

He chuckled.

"Why didn't you make a wish."

He slipped his hand into mine and stared deeply into my eyes.

"All I need is right here."

I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks and he leaned in closing the gap between us. The kiss was long and sweet. I could feel myself lift off the ground and enter cloud nine. We separated and I felt dazed. He chuckled again and I smacked him on the arm playfully.

"What?"

"Look."

He pointed over my shoulder and I could see Gar and Rachel standing there smirking.

"Oh."

"Kori you have some splaining to do!"

We all broke out in a fit of laughs. Night Wing had to leave and I reluctantly said good-bye. We kissed one more time and he sailed of into the night. I sighed one of those good sighs and my friends snickered behind me. I gave them Don't-Say-Anything-Or-I'll-Kill-You-Glare. Gar also had to leave and it was my turn to snicker when they kissed.

"See you guys tomorrow at school!"

We groaned and trudged up to my room. We heard the door open then shut.

"Kori I'm home!"

"Hi Kimi, Rachel's staying over for a while."

"Okay, night."

"Night." I screamed down. Rachel and I changed into some pjs and climbed into bed.

"Hey Rae."

"What?"

"Did you know that you snored?"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"You so do!"

"Whatever."

I giggled and snuggled down into my bed.

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow." I heard Rachel mumble an answer and I assumed she already fell asleep. I followed her and slipped into the land of dreams and nightmares.

Little Kori sat on the swing alone on the cold windy day. Clouds filled the sky threatening to spill their contents.

"Why would he hate me? What did I do?"

The tears cascaded down her tan face and into the sand. Richard had just told her he hated her and never wanted to see her again. She held up the heart that Richard had given her.

"Oh Robin please come back to me."

She held the heart close to her and cried even harder.

"Where are you my Prince."

What she didn't know was that he watched her cry into the locket. His heart was broken all over again. First the accident and know he drove the one person that made him happy away. He stifled a cry as a tall man ushered him into a big black car.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne ."

"Please call me Bruce."

"Thank you for taking Richard after…well you know."

The man called Bruce nodded.

"Richard it's time to go."

"Can I please see my friend first?"

The day care lady bent down so she was eye level to Richard.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her."

He nodded and hopped into the car. He took one swift glance at Kori and the car was off.

"Good-bye my Princess."

Yeah chapter 9 is done! Hope you liked it and thanks to all my reviewers. Please review this chapter and the next one should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	10. Who I Am

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K.

Chapter 10: Who I Am

The alarm went off waking me from my dream. I again found myself on the floor.

"She's sleeping on the couch next time." I mumbled to myself.

I arose from the floor and gently shook Rachel.

Wait why am I gently shaking her?

I then pushed her off the bed sending her to the floor.

"Ow! Kori you bitch! Why did you do that?"

I smiled.

"Well you've kicked me off my bed for the past two nights, so I thought I would kick you off."

"Oops sorry about that."

We both burst into a fit of giggles. We then changed into our uniforms.

"Are these things even legal to where?" Rachel asked as we looked at ourselves in the mirror.

"It should be illegal." We both giggled again. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and Rachel kept hers down.

"Morning Kimi." Kimi was munching on a piece of toast.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I can't be happy?"

Kimi just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her keys and was off to work.

"I'll be late tonight."

"Kay."

She left me and the half awake Rachel in the kitchen.

"Hey Rachel."

"What?"

"Want a cherry?" I said through a smirk. She blushed and playfully hit my arm.

"I'm fine thank you." I giggled and poured us some cereal which we ate in silence. We then took off for school.

"School….." I hissed though my teeth.

Rachel looked over at me.

"Jeez Kori I know you don't like school and I'm right there with you, but do you really hate it that much?"

"It's not so much the school….."

We made it to the yard and I spotted him.

"…….It's more of the people that go here."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked over to what I was looking at.

"Who Richard?"

"Richard." I hissed again.

"You seriously need to let it go."

I stopped.

"Are you taking his side?"

I placed my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm just saying."

"Whatever."

We walked over to where Karen, Victor, Gar, Xavier, and must I mention his name? Fine and Richard too.

****

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

"Hey ladies."

"Hi Victor."

"Please call me Vic."

"Okay Vic."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around Karen's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Hi Kori."

"Hello Xavier."

I smiled and he stood next to me. Richard remained silent looking pleased about something. I wanted to ask him what he was so pleased about when the bell rang. We all made our way to our classes. As we walked I could see Rachel studying Richard closely.

****

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

"Why are you studying him?" I whispered.

"Uh…no reason."

I shrugged it off and walked into science. Mr. Sears must hate me because he made me work with Kitten. She kept going on and on about pointless things.

"And so Tara was dating this one guy who cheated on her for her best friends which was like totally wrong, but then they got back together and I was like…….."

I tried to block her out and concentrate on the lab, but she was like a fly buzzing in my ear.

"Kori are you like listening to me?"

"Uh…..of course Kitten."

"What did I say?"

Damn it! What did she say?

"Uh how Tara's ex-best friend is a bitch?"

She smiled.

"That's right!"

Phew! That was close.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I stole a glance at Richard and something about him looked so familiar, but what? The bell rung and I literally ran out of science. French was boring, but I found out that Jinx had French with me so we sat in the back and talked because we had a sub. The rest of the classes passed by like a blur, until the bell for lunch rang.

"Yes! Finally lunch!" I met my group of people at the table. Rae, Gar, Jinx, Wally, Xavier, Karen, Vic, and Richard.

"Hey Kori."

I sat between Xavier and Rachel, across from Richard who still had that look of pleasure on his face, but it was also mixed with a troubled expression. I wanted to be able to read his eyes, but Rachel started asking me questions before I could meet his eyes fully. After answering her questions I remained silent listening to other conversations.

****

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

"So are you guys ready for the Masquerade Ball coming up?" Karen asked excitedly.

That got everyone's attention. Ears perked and eyes widened. I looked at Richard again who was looking directly at me. I wanted to look away, but his eyes held so much. Pleasure, confusion, troubled, love, and a secret was dwelling deep with in his ocean blue eyes. He quickly looked away and I looked up at Karen.

****

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

"Alright people we only have a couple of weeks and I need help setting it up. Rachel can you and Jinx find a location?"

They nodded in response.

"Great, Xavier I need you to cover music."

"No problem."

"Richard can you and Wally cover invitations?"

"Yes."

"Kori can you and Gar do decorations?"

I glanced at Gar and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Defiantly."

Karen smiled, proud of herself for organizing us.

"Awesome."

****

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

It was time to go back to class so Gar, Rachel and I made our way to computer class. We couldn't talk at all because we all had to work on our projects, so that class was boring. Next was free period, which as I told you before they lock us all in the library for an hour. I met up with Jinx who was searching through the books for something.

"So why do they call this free period if they lock us in here?"

"Well have you looked at what they call uniforms here?"

We both giggled.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey Kori can I talk to you?"

My blood went cold. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Uh…."

****

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

I looked at Jinx for help, but she just nodded that I go. I sighed and turned to look at Richard.

"Sure." He smiled half heartedly and I followed him to an empty area.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Kori I know why you hate me and please it wasn't my fault."

Tears filled my eyes and I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm gently.

"Please just here what I have to say."

****

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I can handle this.

"Okay."

He smiled again.

"Well I was really…oh how can I put this heart broken at the time."

"Why?"

I could see it was difficult for him to explain this, but then again all guys have this problem. (No offense to any guys!)

"Well my parents died."

"OMG Richard I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"No it's okay I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I didn't mean it at all."

I looked at him waiting for him to say he was playing a joke on me, but I could see the truth in his eyes.

"My parents died too, so it's just me and my sister."

"Sorry."

****

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I smiled.

"It's okay you get use to it."

"Kori I know I said I hated you when we were little, but why did you carry a grudge so long?"

"Well in third grade you made my life a living hell."

He frowned.

"I did?"

"Yeah you would always pick on me and play pranks on me and so would everyone else."

"Kori I don't know what to say, I didn't know….I would never….I'm sorry."

For once before that day I didn't feel hate towards him, I felt understanding. I understood how he felt about his parents.

"So can we be friends then?"

He stuck out his hand.

"Friends."

I shook his hand.

****

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

"Kori I need to tell you something."

"What."

"Well I'm Ni……."

"Kori!"

We both turned to see Rachel standing there.

"I need to talk to you."

I looked at Richard.

"What were you about to say?"

"Uh nothing."

"Okay see you seventh then?"

"Yeah."

****

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Rachel grabbed my arm and lead me down a row of books.

"What is it Rae?"

"Kori I think I know who Night Wing is."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"WHO?!"

The librarian shushed me and we ran down another row.

"Who?! I said more quietly.

"Night Wing is……"

****

Who I am hates who I've been.

DUN DUN DUN! Hehehe I'm so mean leaving you with a cliffy like that. Damn Rachel interrupting Richard from telling Kori that he was Night Wing, but looks like Rachel already figured that out. Sorry I took so long to update I was grounded from the computer, but here I am now!

I want to than all my reviewers: **Blueyedgirl, ****Nightstar Grayson, ****Agent of the Divine One, ****longhairedhorse,****Maniacal Genius, ****nadiagirl, ****TTforlife, ****Star-Robin, ****RoseXxxXThorn, ****cartoonstar****, and ****Pirategirl0****.**

Thanks so much! You people are so AWESOME! And please review this chapter! Next chapter will be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	11. Then Came The Kiss

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11: Then Came The Kiss

Re-cap

"What is it Rae?"

"Kori I think I know who Night Wing is."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"WHO?!"

The librarian shushed me and we ran down another row.

"Who?! I said more quietly.

"Night Wing is……"

Rachel took a deep breath and I leaned in standing on my tiptoes.

"Yes. Tell me."

"Night Wing is….."

Come on just say it.

"He's…."

"Damn it Rachel spit it out!"

"Richard Grayson!" she spat out.

"Night Wing is……Richard Grayson?"

Rachel just nodded her head. I stood there in complete shock. I couldn't find my voice. Richard Grayson, the Richard Grayson is Night Wing? I threw my head back and started to laugh. Rachel looked at me like I was a mental patient.

"What's so funny?"

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and tears were filling my eyes. I wiped the tears away and looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Uh no."

"No he can't be Night Wing trust me on that."

"Kori I've looked at them both carefully and they're the same person."

I chuckled again.

"Right same person."

The door to the library clicked open and we all shuffled out. I waved bye to Rae and was off to Mrs. Jones.

Richard Grayson is Night Wing? _Where the hell would she get an idea like that? Why are you dismissing the possibility? Wait don't tell me you believe what Rae said? Well I'm just saying he could be Night Wing. No, I'm positive that he's not Night Wing. Okay._

I shook myself from my thoughts and was standing in the doorway of my seventh period. I smiled to myself just thinking of what Rae said. I made my way other to my usual seat by Richard.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Rachel thought you were……."

Wait why am I telling him this?

"Thought I was what?" He inquired.

"Um…nothing."

I could see he wanted to dig deeper into the subject, but Mrs. Jones began class so he couldn't. I sighed with relief and sunk into my chair. I felt myself being hit in the arm. I opened my eyes to see Richard telling me something, but I couldn't here him.

Did I doze off?

"Kori!"

"What?!"

"Are you awake?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I'm talking to you then I must be awake."

His expression became annoyed at my sarcasm.

"Ha-ha very funny."

I smiled.

"I thought it was."

"Kori I was wondering."

"Yes."

"Well there's the big football game this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I was shocked. Richard just asked me out on a date.

Say yes! Say yes! I can't! Why not? I'm in love with Night Wing. So? So that would be wrong. Just go as friends. Well I guess it couldn't hurt.

And surprisingly part of me wanted to be more than just friends. Wait why was I thinking like that? I'm in love with someone else, or so I thought.

"Kori?" Richard snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh. Um…sure Richard that seems nice."

He smiled and I could fell my heart being reduced to a puddle. Why does his smile make my heart melt? The bell rang and I stayed a little longer to gaze at Richard. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"You know Kori you have really beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." I said it as more of an automatic response because I wasn't really in tune with myself at the moment. I was lost in _his _beautiful eyes.

"See you later."

He got up to leave and I followed. I was walking, but not really sure where I was going. I think I ended up in the park on a bench. I watched the birds fly by. I think I remember Rachel telling me that her and Jinx went looking for the location after school. I thought about Friday and my "date" with Richard and I dozed off again.

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Rachel and Jinx found the perfect location. Gar and I need to go by some decorations soon for the ball was only a week away. Nothing interesting happened unless you count the frogs escaping from the science lab exciting. Me I call it more terrifying. What Rachel said kept playing over and over again in my mind.

Night Wing is Richard Grayson.

I still didn't believe it, but it was finally Friday and everyone was looking forward to the big game tonight. We were playing our rivals. Jump City Kangaroos VS. Gothem City Panthers. Vic was getting psyched about the game because he claims it's his "big break" and that a spotter was coming to watch the game to see possible collage football players. Collage. I haven't even begun to think about that. My senior year and I still didn't know what I wanted to do. Maybe I could model. Maybe.

RING RING RING

"I've got it!" I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kori."

"Hello Richard."

"So I'll be over to pick you up for the game in five okay?"

A wave of panic went through me. It was time to go already.

"Uh sure. I'll be ready."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

I dashed up to my room. Damn what were are school colors again? Red and blue. I searched through my closet for something to wear. I decided on jean shorts, a dark red t-shirt that said Got Kangaroos on the front in blue letters and on the back it read JumpCity High Home of the Kangaroos. I threw my hair up into a high pony tail and some red flip-flops. The door bell rung and I ran to answer it.

"Hi Richard."

"Hey Kori."

He was wearing the same shirt and a pair of blue jeans with red converse.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Kimi be back later!"

I could faintly here her yell a response through her bedroom door. We walked in silence to the stadium. The silence was then broken by loud screams and bright lights. We made our way to the gate and Richard paid for the tickets. We then looked around for our people.

"Richard! Kori! Over here!"

Gar waved at us. The crowed was huge and I was afraid I was going to get lost, but Richard grabbed my hand and pulled me through. I could feel the heat rising towards my cheeks. We finally made our way over still holding hands. The group snickered and we quickly dropped hands and blushed. Next to Gar was Rachel, then Wally, Jinx and Xavier. We took our seats and the annoucer came out.

"GOOD EVENING JUMP CITY!"

Screams were heard throughout the stadium.

"HERE ARE THE GOTHEM CITY PANTHERS!"

Boos were now heard as the rival team came running out onto the field.

"AND NOW YOUR JUMP CITY KANGAROOS!"

The home team came running out, busting though a banner that had their name on it. The screams went louder and we screamed out Victors name. I could see Karen doing a cheer with the rest of the squad, then the game started. It started out good we were up by six then we fell back by seven. Karen and the squad came out doing a routine to try and help out the team seeing that we only had a minute on the clock. I could faintly here them through the noise of the crowed. I made out some words though.

"WE ARE THE KANGAROOS AND WE'LL POUNCE ON YOU."

Something like that. Then they made a pyramid and Karen flipped off the top landing safely on the ground. The cheers went louder as they finished. Then came the rain.

Damn I knew I should have brought a jacket.

I started to shiver. Richard noticed and pulled me close to him. I should have pulled away or said no, but it felt so right so I didn't object. We had the ball and was running to make a touchdown . I could see Victor throwing the ball for the winning touchdown. I could feel the rain comedown harder. The seconds ticked by and……

"TOUCH DOWN! KANGAROOS WIN! KANGAROOS WIN!"

The crowed went wild. I turned to look up at Richard who was looking at me.

Why am I feeling this towards Richard? I'm in love with someone else!

Rachel words once again ran through my mind.

Night Wing is Richard Grayson.

I thought hard. Could it really be possible? No it couldn't be. Could it? I looked up into his eyes and somehow the gap between us was closed. The kiss was sweet and I enjoyed it a lot.

This is so wrong! Then why does it fell so right?

Why did the kiss fell so right? What was my mind telling me? We broke apart. I didn't speak, I couldn't speak. Richard pulled away from me.

"Sorry I have to go."

He made his way through the rain and through the crowed.

"Richard wait!" I started to run after him.

"Richard don't leave me!" I cried louder.

FLASHBACK

Little Kori looked up and saw the black car pull away. She could see the window roll up and could see the faint blue of Richard's eyes. She then hopped up and ran through the rain to catch him.

"Wait! Please! Robin wait!"

She chased the black car, but of course it was faster and it vanished from her vision. She still carried on not caring if she was going in the right direction or not.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me Robin!" She cried into the rainy night.

She then fell into the concrete and didn't get up. She just laid there not wanting to get up.

"Don't leave me Robin."

She whispered.

Hey lookie there they kissed! Well what do you make of that and what do you make of Kori not believing Richard was Night Wing? You'll just have to find out next chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers: **Blueyedgirl, ****Nightstar Grayson, ****Agent of the Divine One, ****longhairedhorse, ****Maniacal Genius, ****nadiagirl, ****TTforlife, ****Star-Robin, ****RoseXxxXThorn, ****cartoonstar****, and ****Pirategirl0****. **

And thanks to anymore of my reviewers that I didn't menchen. Thanks! Please review this chapter! Next one coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	12. You And Me

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 12: You And Me

I walked slowly into the house. The moon shone bright through the windows giving the living room an eerie look. My hair was soaked, my cloths were soak, _I _was soaked. My feet made squishy sounds on the carpet as I trudged to my room. I made it to the stairs before collapsing on one. I was too tired to move or was I just to heart broken? Either reason I didn't know.

"Almost there."

I pulled myself up and made it to my room. I tossed the wet clothes on the floor and hopped into a warm shower.

"Feels so good!"

I changed into my Pjs and hit my mattress falling into a deep sleep.

-

I didn't see or here from Night Wing or Richard the whole weekend. Maybe Night Wing saw me and Richard kiss. A wave of panic ran through me.

Same person.

I mentally slapped myself.

They are not the same person!

War waged in my head. Were they the same person? Did it really matter anymore?

"I need to see Night Wing."

But how?

"I can always put myself in moral danger and he'll have to rescue me."

Don't you do something stupid like that!

"Then what can I do?"

You can get ready for school.

"What?"

I glanced at the clock. 6:10. It was time to get ready, but my body felt immobilized. Have I been laying here all weekend? I racked my brain searching for anything that could remember what I had done yesterday, but nothing was there. I sighed and hopped out of bed putting on the uniform.

"Why am I cursed to wear this wreched thing?"

I ran downstairs to see Kimi reading the paper in the kitchen.

"Hey Kori feeling better?"

Feeling better? Was I sick?

"What?"

A puzzled look played up on my face.

"Well when I tried to wake to up Saturday moring you just layed there. I felt your forehead and you were burning up. You were sleeping all day."

"I was?"

She just nodded her.

Maybe that explains why I can't remember anything.

"What were you doing Friady that you got sick?"

"It started to rain."

"Oh."

I ate my breakfast in silence and then we both went our separate ways. I ran to school hoping I could catch Richard before the bell. I searched the school yard and found him sitting by a tree.

"Richard!"

I started to walk over to him when I stopped dead in my tracks. Kitten. I narrowed my eyes at the little slut. Why was she hanging all over Richard. I need an explanation right now. I made the maddest face I could muster and marched over to him.

"Hello Richard. Hello Kitten." I said coldly.

"OMG! Kori!"

She kissed me on both cheeks like she was French.

"Kori I like have awesome news."

"What?"

I turned to look at Richard, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Like me and Richard are going out now!"

My heart shattered.

"What?"

"Richard and I our dating!"

It hurt more the second time hearing it. I flinched, but Kitten didn't seem to notice. I looked at Richard and just stared at him until he met my gaze. He finnaly looked at me and I could see the regret in his eyes.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Kori let me explain."

But I never gave him the chance because I started running. I could hear him faintly yelling my name. I ran through the school building and past my friends.

"Kori where are you going?"

I ran straight into the bathroom.

Don't cry.

I told to myself over and over again. Why do I feel like this? I should be happy that he's leaving me alone and I can be with Night Wing now. I rocked back and forth holding in my sobs. The door opened and in came Rachel and Karen.

"Kori what happened?"

I just shook my head.

"Kori please tell us."

One word escpaed my lips.

"Richard."

They both understood then.

"What did he do this time?"

"Kitten." I hissed.

Nop more explination was needed.

"Oh."

They helped me to my feet and walked me to science. Luckily we weren't late. I walked straight past Richard and into my seat. He tried to get my attention, but I ignored him. The rest of the day went by some what like this. I groaned as the bell to 6th period rang.

"Damn it! I have to go to 7th period and face _him_."

I tried to walk slowly, but my class was right next door so that didn't help much. I slid into my seat and Richard walked in and sat in the seat next to me.

"Kori please just talk to me."

I turned to face him.

"There's nothing to talk about Richard." I snapped at him.

I could tell he was hurt by that, but I didn't care he hurt me more.

"It's more complicated than it looks."

"No Richard it's simple! You and Kitten are dating and Friday ment nothing to you! You've hurt me three times now! I don't want to talk to you!"

He sank deeped and deeped into his chair after every sentences.

"Your right."

"And another thing…….what did you say?"

He turned to me his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Robin." I said softly using his nickname.

I knew I hit a nerve because he went silent after that. The period seemed like an eternity. Finally the bell rang and I dashed out. Toady after school I was going to go to the ball room with Gar and decorate.

"Kori! Over here!"

For once today I smiled. Gar had that goofy grin on his face. I ran over to him and we were off to the location, well after a stop at my house to pick up the decorations.

"I think we go this way."

Gar pointed in a direction with his finger. He would turn the map this way and that trying to figure it out. I giggled and he glared at me.

"What's so funny soldier?" He said in a sargent kind of way.

"Nothing sir!" I giggled again.

"Okay maybe it was that way."

Gar was totally lost.

"Here."

I handed him the bag of decorations and took the map. I then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Uh Gar the place is righ there."

I pointed to the huge building in front of us.

"Oh I knew that I was just testing you and you passed!"

"Right."

We made our way to the ball room and both of our jaws dropped. The room was gorgeous It was a big room with a huge stair case with gold railing and white marble floor. Gold pillars surrounded the room with huge windows facing the ocean. The room opened up into a huge dance floor that was marble like the stairs, but it had blue and gold instead of white and it was designed in a patteren. When you looked up you could see a huge golden chandalier with at least a hundred candles. The ceiling was painted with silver and gold clouds with baby angels looking down watching invisible dancers glide gracefully across the floor.

"Wow." Gar managed to say.

I couldn't say anything. The sun shone through the windows casting a warm glow on the room. We walked down the stair case and began setting up the tables and chairs.

"It's so beautiful."

"You can say that again."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was thinking of _him _again. The warmness of the room reminded me of his warm smile and the blue ocean outside the window resembled his beautiful eyes. I fell onto the cold marble floor.

"Kori!"

Gar ran to my side and helped me into a chair.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head.

"You know you're a really strong and brave person."

I looked up at him puzzled.

"Me? I'm breaking down because Richard is dating Kitten! You call that strong?!"

He smiled.

"Kori you were my first friend and you stood up for me. No one ever did that. You stood up and said no and that takes courage."

I smiled.

"You think I can survive?"

"I know you can."

"Thanks Gar."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

We hugged. After a couple more hours of decorating Gar left for home. I told him I was staying a little longer. The day slowly crept to night as the stars began to shine. I was just fixing up a couple more things.

"So this is where you've been."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew exactly who it was.

"Night Wing!"

I turned and ran into his arms. He stroked my hair with his hand.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"It's been such a hard day."

"Here let me make it better."

He tilted my chin up until our lips met in a gentle kiss. The stress of the day seemed to melt away and the world around me disappeared. This was all that mattered. We separated and I layed my head in his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Never letting go."

"Me either." He whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"So are you going to be my date to the Masquerade Ball?"

I raised my eybrow.

"Hmm…I'll have to check my calender, but I'm sure I can be there if your there."

"Then it's a date."

"Yes then it's a date."

A question then raised in my mind.

"But how will I find you if everyone is wearing a mask."

He chuckled and my heart melted.

"Don't worry you'll be able to find me."

The sun had completely set and the moon now shone through the huge windows. Night Wing pulled away from me and bowed and offerd his hand.

"May I have this dance Miss?"

I giggled and curtsied to him.

"Why yes you can."

We started dancing to the silent music. We glided across the floor not really two people or two halves, but one person. One whole. We danced and danced the night away not really stopping and not really caring about the time. All that mattered was us._A**l**L **t**H**a**T **m**A**t**T**e**R**s **I**s** Y**o**U **a**N**d **M_**_e………. _ **

How sweet! I hoped you liked the chapter and Richard is such an ass for going out with Kitten! He always manages to screw something up! Lol! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter! Next one coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	13. Masquerade

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the songs "Masquerade" from the Phantom of the Opera and "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

Chapter 13: Masquerade

The week went by quickly. Probably all the anticipation for the Masqerade Ball. I avoided Richard at all cost and thought about Night Wing. Jinx, Rachel, Karen and I went shopping together on Wensday to pick out our dresses and we were all at my house getting ready.

"Kori can you zip me up?"

I ran over to Karen and zipped her dress up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jinx was in the bathroom working on her makeup and Rachel was looking through her bag for her mask.

"Where the hell is it?"

"Un Rachel."

She quickly turned to face us.

"What?!"

"Your wearing it."

Rachel reached up and felt her face.

"Oh."

We all burst into a fit of giggles. About an hour later we all piled into the limo and was on the way to the ball.

"Are you girls excited?"

We all nodded our heads. I stared out the window thinking about how I would be able to spot Night Wing.

"Kori!"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

A wave of excitement washed over me.

This is it.

We joineed other people walking in and we entered at the top of the stairs. People were already dancing and singing.

****

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Karen went down first. Her light yellow dress hit the floor. The sleeves stop before her elbows and the neckline curved into a U shape with white lace at the end of her sleeves and outlining the dress. You couldn't see her low yellow heels, but they were there. She wore white pearls around her neck and her mask was the same yellow color with two white feathers sticking out on each side. Her hair pulled back into a bun.****

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Jinx went next. Her dark lavender dress also hit the floor and covered her matching shoes. It was a longed-sleeved dress that didn't cover her shoulders, but covered her arms. Running down the middle and sides of her dress were three red lines. The one in the middle was thick and the one on the ends were thicker. Her mask matched the color of her dress with red sequences all over making it sparkle. Her hair was straitened.****

Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .

Rachel came after her. Her midnight blue dress with a white flower cover over the bottom of the dress. The sleeves covered her shoulders and arms reaching her wrist whit white lace endings. Heels tapped as she walked down the stairs. A silver necklace covered her neck. Her hair pulled back into a silver clip. Her mask matched the dress color with white lace outlining the mask.

****

Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . .

Lastly came me. My jade green dress also hit the floor and hide my shoes. A black pattern ran down the dress and extending out. The dress didn't cover my shoulders, but the sleeves that covered my arms were black see-through lace that wrapped around my fingers. My hair was wrapped into a bun with a green and black butterfly pin. The mask was the same green color with black feathers sticking out and two black pearls on the ends,****

Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . .

We met the guys at the bottom of the stairs. They all wore black tux with white shirts and different colored bowties. Xavier had a red tie, Vic a blue tie, Wally a dark yellow tie, and Gar a green tie. Richard was no were to be found. The boys all had golden mask on.****

But who can name the face . . .?

People dancing in perfect choreography. I strayed form the group as they were swept into the floor by their dates and I found out that Xavier also had a date. Some girl named Kathy form our science class. Who knew?

Alas where is my prince?

**Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!**

I still wandered through looking at all the masked faces, not one looking like him.****

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

"Come now Kori I didn't think it would take you this long to find me."

My heart gave a leap. I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see Night Wing standing there in a black tux, white shirt and black bowtie. He still had his "Hero" mask on, but all that matters was that he was there.

"Shall me dance?"

"We Shall."

We the joined in with the other dancers matching our steps perfectly.****

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Step after step. Twirl after spin. Face after face.****

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!

The song ended and the dancers stopped and clapped.

"Very ncie Kori."

"Not bad yourself."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked off the dance floor and let other people dance to a new song.

"So Kori have you figured out who I am yet?"

"No."

He chuckled again and I glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

I stuck my tounge out at him as we continued to walk.

"Well if I can't figure it out then tell me who you are."

He sighed and looked straight ahead. I stepped in front of and looked straight into his eyes/mask.

"Please."

I knew he couldn't resist me.

"Okay."

He reached up and touched the egde of his mask.

"Kori I'm really."

"Yes."

"Ri……"

"Kori there you are."

Interrupted again.

We both turned to see Rachel and Karen standing there.

"Were we interrupting something."

Yes.

"No not at all. We were just coming back for another dance."

They seemed satisfied by my answer and walked off. Night Wing and I followed. We made our way to the dance floor as another song started. I placed one hand on his shoulder and he placed one around my waist. The other hands joined together in the dancing postion. We started swaying as the music began.

****

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

It was like the other night. It only seemed like we were the only ones dancing. Not two people or two halves, but one person. One whole. We glided gracefully across the floor, across the clouds.

_Just You And Me_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

He twirled me out and then back in. I looked over and could see Karen and Vic, Rachel and Gar, and Jinx and Wally dancing in sync with the song, but still no Richard.

****

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

"Kori I know I've told you this, but I just need to tell you this again."

I rested my head on his chest.

"And what is that."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."  
**_  
cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _**

"Kori I know you don't know who I am, but I can't seem to figure you out."

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your like the ocean. Always changing. Everything you do surprises me."

I frowned.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It makes life more interesting."

****

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

Time seemed to slow at that moment. We both looked at each other leaning in.****

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Our lips touched as we stopped in the middle of the dance floor. People noticed, but kept dancing anyways They may have noticed us, but I didn't notice them. The kiss swept me away from the real world and into a fantasy world were there were happily ever afters.

****

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

If only for a moment the real world could be that way, but that's not how it works in the real world. The song came to an end and we had to break apart.

****

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

"Come with me." He whispered.

He then took my hand and led me out on a balcony. The stars shone bright in the night sky.

"Remember when I told you to make a wish?"

"Yes."

"Well what did you wish for?"

A smile tugged on my lips.

"I told you I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Now it was his turn to beg.

"Please."

"Okay."

He smiled again and I walked to the edge of the balcony.

"I wished that I could have a happily ever after. Marry a prince and all that jazz."

He smiled again.

"That's what you wished for?"

"That's what I wished for."

He came closer to me so that his breath was on my neck.

"I can be your prince."

"I would like that."

I reached up to pull off his mask when another voice interrupted us, but this time it wasn't someone we knew.

"Young love is so romantic."

"You." Night Wing hissed under his voice and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Nice to see you too Night Wing or should I say Richard Grayson."

DUN DUN DUN!!! Hehehe……another cliffy! I know I'm mean! I think this was one of my favorite chapters, I really had fun writing it. There's you Masqerade Ball! I hope you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter will be coming out soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	14. Cirque Du Grayson

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 14: Cirque Du Grayson

RECAP

I reached up to pull off his mask when another voice interrupted us, but this time it wasn't someone we knew.

"Young love is so romantic."

"You." Night Wing hissed under his voice and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Nice to see you too Night Wing or should I say Richard Grayson."

I'm pretty sure the world stopped dead in its tracks at that moment. Did he just say…..no it can't be…….I'm so stupid! I should have known or at least listened to Rachel. Night Wing turned to face me.

"Kori I……"

"No."

He stopped. I reached up and touched the edge of the mask tracing it with my fingers. I then pulled it off revealing his ocean blue eyes. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth, stepping back from him.

You know that little saying "Seeing Is Believe" well it was one of those kind of moments. He took a step towards me and I took one back. I didn't even notice that one person standing behind him anymore.

"Why?" I managed to chocke out.

"Why what?"

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"

I just wanted to run away from him far away, but my feet wouldn't budge.

"Kori I'm sorry."

The tears were forming in my eyes. I should've listen to Rachel, why didn't I?

"So Richard I'm guessing you didn't tell her yet."

That's when I noticed the man again. He was standing in the shadows of the balcony so I couldn't see him. Richard spun around to face the man.

"What do you want Slade?"

The man named Slade walked into the light. He was tall, taller than Richard with big sholders and short black hair. He had coal black eyes with that evil kind a look. It scared the hell out of me.

"You know what I want."

His gaze swept over to me.

"Leave her out of this."

Why does he want me?

Richard's eyes darted back and forth.

"Run Kori."

"What."

"Run."

"Richard I…."

"DAMN IT KORI RUN!"

My feet started to respond and I took off as fast as I could in my shoes and my dress, but I didn't get far because two men grabbed me.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

I struggled to break free, but I couldn't. They dragged me back to where Richard and Slade were.

"Let her go Slade!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Before I knew what was happening a smoke bomb was thrown down. I breathed in the air and blacked out. The last thing I heard was Richard screaming my name.

"Kori no!"

Then Black.

I could feel myself coming back to the real world. I could hear someone saying my name. I forced my eyes open. BIG MISTAKE. The pain was so intense that I shut my eyes immediately.

"Kori can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes more slowly and stared into Richard's ocean eyes.

"What happened."

"You inhaled knock out gas."

I sat up slowly to find myself and Richard in some sort of cage.

"Where are we?"

"In a cage in a circus tent."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story."

That wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Richard Grayson I deserve an explination form you and I want the truth. Please."

I was on the verge of tears again. He quickly moved closer to me, but I scooted away from him. I was hurt and he knew it. He sighed and looked away from me.

"Well remember when I told you my parents died."

"Yes."

"Well they died in a circus accident."

FLASHBACK

"And now we have the Graysons doing a death defying stunt on the trapize without a net!"

The crowed went wild. Richard watched from the bottom of the ring as his parents started the act. Everything was going fine until the lines snapped sending his parents flying to the floor.

"NO!"

Screams were heard as people rushed to help them.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't be dead."

Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked at his dead parents.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Richard that's aweful!"

Richard still wasn't looking at me.

"But what does it have to do with me?"

Richard turned to look at me with regret in his eyes.

"They want you because I love you."

Those three words hit me real hard. He really does love me. I scooted closer to him and laced my fingers with his.

"I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in close to my ear.

"Then we have nothing to fear." He whispered.

"Nothing to fear now that you're here." I whispered back.

We then leaned in, our lips centimeters apart.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We pulled away from each other and looked at Slade.

"Let us go Slade."

"I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"Well Richard your going to have to figure that out for yourself."

Slade then motioned for the two men to come in. They opened the cage and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go! Richard!"

"No! Kori!"

The dragged me out and closed the cage before Richard could reach out to me.

"Stop! Let her go! It's me that you want."

Slade just turned away from Richard.

"Take her to the room."

What room? Where are they taking me?

"Richard stop them!"

Richard reached his hand out through the bars.

"Kori!"

They slamed the door so I couldn't see or hear Richard anymore. They then tied my to a chair and Slade stepped in front of me. He held out a pocket watch and started swinging it back and forth.

"You are getting sleepy Kori."

"No!"

I shut my eyes trying to resist, but they forced them open with their hands and I wathed the watch go back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"Kori you are getting sleepy. Very sleepy."

I could feel myself slipping away.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"Very sleepy Kori."

Then it all went **black** again.

Richard's POV

They shut the door and Kori was out of my view.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I could have stopped them? Why didn't I stop them? Richard there was nothing you could've done. There's all ways something I could've done.

I began pacing back and forth in the cage occasionally looking at the white door, listening for any sound or movement. Fifteen, twenty minutes must have passed, then the door opened. Slade came out walking towards me.

"Where is she?" I growled through my teeth.

"Who the girl? Oh, you'll see her soon, but now you must come with me."

"I'm not going awaywheres with you until you tell me where she is."

Slade sighed and he began pacing in front of me.

"If you come I will take you to her."

I thought it over and nodded my head. One of the guys tied my hands behind my back and Slade led us into the center ring of the circus. I shivered, this place brought back bad memories.

"Here we are."

I looked around and I still couldn't find Kori.

"Where is she Slade?!"

He pointed his finger up.

"Look up."

I slowly lifted my head and found a rope. I followed the rope to the person standing on the platform about to walk the tight rope. The person was Kori.

"Kori!"

She wasn't in her dress anymore, but in a circus performer outfit. She had on a green leotard with a transparent black skirt over her leotard. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, with the butterfly clip in her hair.

"Slade no! She'll fall!"

"Not unless I tell her to."

"What?"

"Kori please take one step on the rope." Slade called up.

"Kori don't do it!"

Kori placed one foot on the rope balancing herself and then the other foot she moved a little, but luckily didn't fall. Slade looked back down at me.

"Just like your parents. Hopefully there won't be a terrible accident like last time."

My heart ripped. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Kori. I got down on my knees.

"Please Slade I'll do anything just let her go unharmed."

"How touching you do care for her. Well then my anwser is no."

"Please I'll do anything."

Slade lowered himself so he was face to face with me.

"Richard I want you to enjoy the show."

He looked back up at Kori.

"And what a show it will be."

Gasp! Slade is so evil! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!! I'm so happy because I'm on Spring Break! -Throws confetti in the air- So hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Thanks again!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	15. Final Act

Lost Bot Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or a part of "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

Chapter 15: Final Act

Slade's men escorted me to a seat in the audience. Clowns came out and not those happy clowns that make you laugh, but the ones that make you scream. Music played and lights flashed, people tamed lions and rode elephants. I'm guessing they all worked for Slade. He then took the center ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He adresses the invisible audience.

"Welcome to the circus! I hope you enjoy the show it should be a killer of a time!"

I struggled to break free, but to no avail. The show went on like a regular circus, but it wasn't fun it was creepy.

"And now ladies and gentlemen turn your heads to the top and you'll see the lovely Kori about to performe a death defying walk on the tigh rope with out a net."

One of the guys hit a button on the keyboard to make a gasping sound for the invisible audience. I rolled my eyes and felt something sticking out of my pocket.

My file.

I slipped it out and began to work on the ropes that bounded my hands.

"Kori could you please start the walk."

A drum roll filled the air as she started walking.

Come on, almost done.

The ropes fell to the floor unnoticed and I slipped away unnoticed also. Kori had made it to about the middle and was doing pretty good.

Wait. Where did Slade go?

I looked around and could see Slade with a pair of wire cutters. What would he need wire cutters for?

Oh god! He's going to cut the line!

I went from zero mph to about sixty mph up the ladder. I made it to the top, Kori only five feet in front of me.

"Kori can you here me?"

She had a blank look on her face.

She must be hypnotized.

"Kori snap out of it!"

"Richard!"

I turned to see Slade had also made it to the top of the other platform.

"Get him!"

The workers stopped what they were doing and started after me. I needed to get Kori out of her daze and fast.

"Kori please you need to snap out of it!"

I heard Slade make an evil laugh.

"She won't wake Richard! There's nothing you can do!"

He then slowly reached down about to cut the line.

"Just like your parents."

"Kori please! I LOVE YOU!"

Kori stopped dead in her tracks. She shook her head and looked around then she screamed, while still maintaining her balance.

"Richard where am I?"

"Kori just keep walking towards me."

"Richard I can't! I'll fall!"

"Trust me."

I reached out my hand to her.

"I trust you."

She slowly made her way towards me.

"Kori your almost there."

"Not so fast!"

We both turned to look at Slade, the rope in bewteen the blades of the wire cutters.

"There's no happy ending for you."

He then closed the cutters snapping the line and sending Kori to the ground. She screamed out to me.

"RICHARD!"

I looked around and unwove a rope and jumped down after her. She was so close to me and yet so close to the ground.

"Take…..my….hand….."

Our fingers inches apart. Tears formed into her eyes. I finally grabbed her hand and pulled her up close to me and we swung over and landed safely on the ground. I pulled her close to me and she barried her head in my chest.

"Richard! Thank you! Thank you! I love you too."

I stroked her hair.

"It's okay Kori I'm here."

Someone started clapping and we both turned to see Slade standing there.

"Bravo Richard, but your not getting away that easily. ATTACK!"

All the circus performers started attacking us. I started fighting them off not letting them get near Kori.

Kori's POV

Richard was fighting off the villains in front of me and I watched with wide fearful eyes. I back up and someone grabbed my arm.

"Hi cutie!"

Some creepy clown.

"Can I have a kiss."

I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked him right in the private parts. He fell to his knees crying.

"Serves you right."

Richard grabbed my hand.

"Let's go."

We were almost to the exit when Slade stepped in front of us.

"Don't think you leaving just yet. Don't you want to see the final act?"

Slade raised a gun and pointed it at us. I looked around for anything to throw at him and then I spotted a metal bar. I quickly grabbed it with out him noticing me and hid it behind my back.

"Hey Slade?"

"What?"

I then threw the bar at him and he moved out of the way.

"Ha! You missed."

A smirk made its way up to my face.

"I may have missed, but he didn't."

A puzzled look overtook his face.

"What do you mean?"

I pointed down.

"Look down."

Slade looked down and could see a little bomb just in front of his feet, but before he could say anything gas was released. Slade sniffed it in then went out cold. We both chuckled.

"Better call the police."

After that was done Richard and I, now back in our masquerade cloths, made our way back to the ball. When we got there everyone was gone and only Gar, Rachel, Karen, Victor, Xaveir, and Kathy were left.

"Dudes where have you been?"

I looked at Richard and he looked at me.

"Long story." We said together.

They accepted the anwser and began talking with one another.

"Can we have one last dance?"

"Uh sure, but there's no music."

We both smiled.

"Don't worry we don't need it."

"May I have this dance my princess?" Richard bowed to me and I curtsied.

"Why yes you may my prince."

He then took my hand and we got into the dancing postion. We then danced to the silent music. The rest of the group started dancing with us too.

****

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

My life seemed so perfect at that moment and nothing could ruin it. As we swayed in the empty ball room with our friends it didn't seem so empty, but as if the party was still going on. I looked up into his eyes and he looked at me and we smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

****

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I know it's short! Sorry about that! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! The next chapter should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	16. Never Forget Me

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 16: Never Forget Me

Yep it was perfect. I had the handsome prince and wonderful friends. What could possible ruin it? We got about half way through the school year when my perfect world came crashing in. It all started around the end of the school day.

"Hey Richard!"

I ran to catch him by the old oak tree in front of the school. He had a visitor during seventh period so I was anxious to see who it was.

"Hi Kori."

When I approached him he looked sad, frightened even.

"Richard what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Kori I never ment for this to happen."

Sorry for what? What did he do? What did I do?

Panic spread over my face.

"Wh….what happened?"

But he just turned away from me.

"Richard Grayson look at me and tell me the truth."

He sighed and looked at me.

"I have to go."

He then walked off. I started to run after him.

"Richard tell me!"

He just kept walking.

"If you love me you would tell me!" I screamed after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, then turned on his heel and walked towards me.

"Later I promise."

I nodded.

"Okay later. How about by the swings in the park at five?"

"Kay." Then he walked off.

He forgot to say that there would be no later. I walked to my house alone. I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen, but what? I looked up at the sky and could see grey clouds forming.

Note to self: Bring rain coat when I see Richard in the park.

I walked up the front porch steps and in the door where Kimi was rushing around getting ready. I raised my eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

Kimi stopped in front of me. She was wearing a simple black spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at her knees and black heels, with her little black hand bag. He hair was up in a bun.

"Yes actually I have a date."

"With who?"

"Conner."

"Who's Conner?"

She turned away from me and put on her makeup in the hall mirror.

"Well if you were at home and not spending all your time with Richard Grayson you might know who Conner is."

"Whatever."

The doorbell rang and Kimi squeled.

"Kori can you get that?"

"Sure."

I walked to the door and there stood a boy who I'm guessing was Conner. He had blond shaggy hair with piercing electric blue eyes. He was a little bit taller than Kim and was muscular. All in all he was cute. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and dark blue converse.

"Hi you must be Conner." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, you must be Kori." He shook my hand and his voice was nice and smooth.

"Is Kimi ready?"

"Right here."

"Hey babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Be back later."

"Kay. Have fun."

They waved as they walked to his black Mercedes. I giggled to myself and ran up to my room and change out of the hideous uniform. I changed into a pair of jeans with jems down the side a pink short sleeved t-shirt.

I checked the clock. Four thirty. Maybe I should head down to the park. I grabbed my jacket and was out the door. A rumble of thunder went through the sky.

Geez I hate thunder storms!

I ran to the park and sat down on the swings slightly moving back and forth.

Where is he?

The rain came down soft at first then hard.

Richard where are you?

I looked up to see a black car and a couple of people talking. I could see Richard yelling at someone.

He's here! He didn't forget.

I was about to call out his name when I saw him walk towards the car and open the door.

Is he leaving me again? No not this time!

I bolted up from the swing and started running towards him.

"RICHARD!"

He turned to look at me. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Ricahard don't you dare leave me again!" I beat him with my fist, but he just stroked my hair.

"Kori I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

I started to sob into his chest.

"You were going to leave me again with out saying good-bye? Do you want me to be heart broken?"

He flinched and just held me closer.

"I'll come back for you I promise."

I looked up at him.

"Don't forget."

He then leaned into me and our lips met in a passionate kiss. We then separated.

"I won't forget you."

He then pulled away and got in the car.

"Don't forget me!"

The car took off into the stormy night. I stood there still crying.

"Don't forget me again." I whispered.

How sad, but the good news is the story is going to be longer! YEA! So thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter! I probably won't update till Saturday or Sunday because I'm going to my friends house for a couple of days, but do no FRET! I'll get to as soon as I can.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	17. Face To Face

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 17: Face To face

The months slowly crepted by and he still didn't come back. I waited and waited and waited. I was losing the only hope I had left that he would ever come back. The rest of the year passed by unnoticed and so did a couple of years. I'm pretty sure I was twenty one now. Perfect. Old enough to drink.

If your wondering what happened to everyone else I can tell you. Victor went to collage on a football scolorship and Karen went with him and cheered on the squad. Wally went to collage on a track scolorship. Jinx, Rachel and I lived together in the apartment above the bookshop that Rachel now owned. Gar worked at the coffee shope next to the bookshop. Jinx worked in the shop with Rachel and I ended up modeling. Oh and my sister Kimi, well she's on her honeymoon with Conner.

I threw my keys on the counter as I walked in the door. Jinx was making dinner and Rachel was reading.

"Hey Kori."

"Hi."

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat cross legged on the couch next to Rachel flipping through channels.

"How was work."

"Good."

I settled on a staion I liked.

"Welcome to the Mary Simons Show!"

People began clapping in the background.

"Hi I'm Mary Simons and we have a special guest today."

I raised the bottle of water to my lips taking in some water.

"Please welcome Richard Grayson!"

I spat the water out and all over Rachel."

"Hey!"

"It's Richard look!"

Rachel and I got close to the T.V. Jinx also came over.

"Hi Richard."

"Hi Mary."

"So Richard you're the heir to Mr. Bruce's fortune am I right?"

"That's correct."

Jinx elbowed me.

"Damn Kori he's rich!"

I glared at her and turned back to the T.V.

"And Richard I want to say congratulations."

On what I wonder.

"I here you have a lovely new bride."

A bride!

"Yes and we have her with us. Please welcome the future Victoria Grayson!"

Out came a tall women with long black hair that hit her middle back, Her lips were rosey red and her eyes were a hazily color. All in all she was beautiful.

"Hi Victoria."

"Hi Mary."

I tuned out the rest. Rachel and Jinx looked at me. I felt two emotions at that moment, anger and heartbreak. I'm pretty sure the anger came first. I stood up and stomped back and forth fire spewing from my mouth.

"That bastard! How could he? He told me he loved me and would come back, but no he is engaged to this…….this beautiful girl!"

Then the heartbreak.

I fell onto the couch crying.

"Am I not pretty enough? Is there something wrong with me?"

Jinx and Rachel sat by me trying to calm me down.

"Kori there isn't anything wrong with you it's that jerk Richard Grayson."

I lifted up my head and looked at them.

"You know what, your right. I don't need that jerk in my life!"

"Yeah!"

Just then Gar, Karen, Vic, Xaveir and Kathy walked in.

"Kori congrates on the new husband!"

I looked at them wired.

"What?"

"Aren't you and Richard getting married?"

"No."

They all looked at the small envolopes that they held in their hands.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Cause these invites came in the mail for a party for Richard and his new fiancé so…."

Gar picked up where Vic left off.

"So we thought it was you."

I scrunched my nose up and looked at everyone.

"No his _new _girl is Victoria and he forgot about Kori!"

The anger was rising again. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"But what do I care I will never see him in person."

The group all looked at each other and back at me.

"Well that's not entirely impossible."

"Oh really."

I raised my eyebrow and the group came in closer telling me how the party was tonight.

"All right see you guys tonight."

I shut the door as the group shuffled out.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

I didn't even have to think the answer through.

"Yes."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Come on Kori!"

"Coming!"

I met Rae and Jinx in the living room waiting for me so we could go. Rae had on a simple spaghetti strapped dress and black heels with her hair down. Jinx had on a plum colored dress that was strapless and stopped about an inch above her knees with heels that had strings that laced up her legs. Her hair was straightened. The dress that I was wearing was a soft baby pink that had a transparent cover over and white flowers as the design. My hair was down with a pink hair clip and I had on heels that matched.

"Lets go."

We met the rest of the group in the parking lot. The guys all had on nice shirts and pants. Karen had on a yellow dress that went a little pass her knees and one strap that went across her right shoulder with matching shoes. Her hair was in a bun. Kathy, who is now one of my closest friends over the years, was wearing a bronze colored dress that tied around her neck and stopped at her knees with matching sandels. Her dark brown hair and tanned skin glowed and the dress brought out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ready everyone?"

Victor was looking directly at me like he was just asking me and not veryone else. I just stared back at him.

"Yes."

We all walked in the grand ball room. People everywhere, some talking and some dancing. I spotted Richard easily, who could forget him? His jet black hair and his beautiful blue eyes. I shook the feeling of lonelyness away from me, but it still loomed on my shoulder. I walked in between Gar and Rachel and Wally and Jinx.

Everyone has a date, but me. Why am I so left out? Don't worry everything will work out in due time. I hope you're right.

I pulled back letting them walk ahead of me. I listened to the music, why does the song sound so familiar? I ran the lyrics through my head.

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Then it hit me. This was the song _we _danced to.A wave of pain surgered through my heart, to much to bare. Maybe I just needed some fresh air. I made a dash for the nearest door or window.

Almost there.

Then I crashed into someone. I hit the floor and the other peron did too.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up."

I froze. It was _him._

"No." I stated.

"What?"

I looked at up him my emerald eyes meeting his ocean blue eyes.

"I said no." I said to him coldly.

And there I was. Face to face with Richard Grayson.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Oh cliffy! Mwhahahahaha!! I'm so evil!!! But I do have a little poll for the reviewers.

Should Kori…….

A)Kick Richard's Ass

B)Talk It Out

C)Kick Richard's Ass

D)Run Away Crying

Or…..

E)Kick Richard's Ass

I want to know what YOU think she should do next. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so happy to here from you all! Please review and answer the poll!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	18. This Place We Call Reality

Lost But Not Forgotten

Well I guess kicking Richard's ass wins the poll! Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 18: This Place We Call Reality

"K….Kori?"

"Oh so you do remember me?" I asked, my cold tone not changing.

The party stopped and everyone turned to look at us. I pulled myself off the ground and Victoria came over.

"Is everything okay sweetie?"

I wanted to gag when she called him sweetie.

"Kori what are you doing here?" He asked.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You didn't tell her Richard?"

Victoria looked from Richard to me, her face full of confusion.

"Tell me what and who is she?"

I took a step closer to Richard, my anger rising inside of me.

Now Kori calm down. OH I'M CALM! No you're not now just be reasonable and…….

But the little voice inside my head never finished its sentence because I drew my fist back and punched him right in the nose. He fell back blood trickling out, then I pounced on him beating him with my fist.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME AND NEVER FORGOT? THAT'S BULLSHIT RICHARD!"

The crowed gathered around and started cheering me on.

"OH KORI I WON'T FORGET YOU AND I'LL COME BACK!" I mocked him.

"YOU LEFT ME AGAIN RICHARD HOW COULD YOU?"

It took both Victor and Gar to pull me off of him.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW RICHARD? I'VE GOT A BROKEN HEART, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? WELL YOU GOT IT!"

I broke free of their grasp and held my head up and walked out of the room, into the clear night. When I was out of sight the tears slipped out and the sobs broke through. I ended up on the beach, the waves crashing onto my toes. I kicked my shoes off and slide my dress of leaving me in my white under dress.

Maybe I should give his new wife a nick name. Like what? Victoria…..hmm……….I've got it! Icky Vicky! Now that's funny.

I giggled to myself.

What's the point of living if you don't have anyone to share it with? Kori what are you saying?

I lifted myself off the ground and walked into the ocean, slowly at first. The water went up to my knees.

No one will know, it'll look like an accident. Kori no!

I walked in deeper, up to my waist.

Don't worry everyone will be happy when I'm gone. Kori please don't do this.

I just kept walking the water reaching my neck.

Just a little further and all the pain will dissapear. I'm begging you! Please don't do it!

The water covered my face and the salt water stung my eyes. I didn't try to break through to the surface, but let myself be carried away. My chest burned for oxygen that I wouldn't let enter.

So this is it.

The water swirled around me taking me to my death.

-

My fingers dug into the sand and my throat thirsted for water.

Am I in heaven?

Something urched in my stomach and I rolled over on my side coughing up sea water. The wind whipped pass me making me shiver. I opened my eyes, slowly so not to induce pain. I looked up at the night sky.

Damn I'm still on earth.

I heard deep breathing behind me. I turned and was shocked. Richard was my rescuer. I suddenly grew furious.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

He glared at me.

"Saving your life..again."

"Well I didn't need it."

He laughed.

"Oh really?"

I stood up, but still a little dizzy and fell back down on the wet sand.

"What were you doing out there anyways?" He directed to the ocean.

I can't let anyone know that I tried to kill myself.

So I racked my brain for an excuse.

"Swimming." I simply said.

"Swimming?"

I nodded.

"Why do you care anyways? You have a beautiful new girl in your life, I'm just the past. Lost and forgotten."

His eyes showed hurt and regret in them.

"Kori can we please talk?"

I turned my back to him.

"I thought we had a lovely talk back at the party." I turned back to see him, he was rubbing his nose.

"Look Kori I'm sorry."

I laughed bitterly.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?!"

He flinched as I started to scream at him...again.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I'LL COME BACK AND I'LL BE YOUR PRINCE?"

"Kori I……."

"NO! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST GUYS ANYMORE BECAUSE OF WHAT _YOU _DID!"

"Please Kori let me explain……"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE LIES? EXPLAIN HOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME AND THE NEXT DAY YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HER?"

"That her that you're reffering to happens to be my bride to be and her name is Victoria."

Did he really have a death wish, because I was going to kill him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO THE HELL SHE IS! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME BECAUSE I'M WALKING OUT OF YOUR LIFE FOREVER! SEE YA!"

I flicked my hand as a wave and stormed off grabbing my things.

"Kori wait! Please!"

He caught my arm and made me look at him. He could see the tears streaming down my face.

"No Richard I'm tired of waiting and hoping my knight in shining armor will rescue me from this……this"

I used my hands to make my point. I motioned to the world before me.

"This place we call reality. Here take this stupid locket back. I'm done."

I ripped the heart of my wrist and threw it on the ground. I pushed my arm away from his and walked off wiping away the tears. Richard I assumed was still standing there. I opened the door to the apartment and hopped in the shower.

Just what I needed.

I turned the water off and changed into my Pjs. I sat on the couch with a gallon of chocolate ice cream watching my fave movie. The Titanic. I knew every line and would speak them quietly to myself. I heard the door slam and I looked over to see Rachel and Jinx come in.

"Uh Kori are you cooled down?"

I nodded.

"We brought alcohol and ice cream." Rachel said holding up both items.

I giggled.

"You guys always know how to cheer me up."

The laughed with me and changed into their Pjs too and joined me on the couch. We passed the bottle of wine around and the ice cream. We all blew our noses as the sad part of the moive got to us.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Wake up Jack." We all said together.

I wish I had a boy like Jack. Someone who loves me like that.

What I didn't know was that he was thinking about me at that very moment.

Richard's POV

I stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. All I could think about was her. Victoria rolled over and placed a hand on my chest.

"Everything okay?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, go back to sleep."

She nodded and turned back. I reached out my hand and picked up the locket.

Kori….

Her name sounded so sweet. I turned on my side and rolled the locket around my hand.

I'm sorry….

HAPPY EASTER!!! In the movie Titanic my friend and I counted how many times Rose said Jack's name, but we ended up losing count. Lol, I got like 51 times, but then again I might have missed some. Anywho…….hope you liked the chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	19. Explanations

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: Explanations

Richard's POV

The sun's rays spilled onto me as I lay in bed. I didn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned all night thinking about _her._ I sluggishly rose from my bed and walked into the bathroom washing my face with cold water.

"Morning sweetie." Victoria greeted me.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep good?"

I snorted at the question and laughed bitterly. Victoria rubbed my shoulders.

"I take that as a no."

I just nodded my head.

"Were you thinking about that girl?"

I flinched at the mention of Kori and Victoria noticed. She turned me around so that I was facing her.

"You want me to teach that bitch a lesson?"

My eyes went wide. That was the total opposite of what I wanted her to do.

"No, I'm fine."

She didn't believe me, but didn't press on the subject any farther. I changed into some jeans and a plain red shirt. There were some people I need to see.

"I'm going out. Be back later."

I heard Victoria yell something back, but couldn't here it. I flipped my cell up and dialed up a number.

"Hey it's Richard, look I know we haven't talked in a while, but I need a favor."

-

Kori's POV

I awoke to the sound of some one throwing up. I rose from my bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Hello? Who's in there?"

I heard a slight groan and could tell it was Rachel. I thought about how much she drank last night and remember that she didn't really drink at all. Mostly it was Jinx and I.

That's why my head is pounding.

"Rae are you okay in there?"

I heard the toilet flush and the lock click open. Rachel came out and she was close to tears.

"Rae what's wrong?"

"Kori……..I think….."

She was shaking real hard.

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. Rachel pregnant? I pulled her into a hug.

"OMG Rae your going to be a mommy and I'm going to be an auntie!"

Rachel pulled away from me.

"You think I can handel it?"

I smiled, tears of joy spilling from my eyes.

"If any one can do it, you can."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Have you told Gar yet?"

Her face went white.

"Oh god…Gar…..what will he think?"

"I think he'll be proud."

Just then as if by coincidence Gar, Jinx, Wally, Vic, Karen, Xavier, and Kathy walked in. They all stopped to look at us two crying and embracing.

"What Richard do this time?" Gar asked.

I glared at him.

"Nothing and it's not about me, it's about Rachel."

Gar became worried.

"Rae what happened?"

She looked at me and I smiled encouragingly.

"Everyone I have an annoucment to make."

Everyone gathered around.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone smiled and said their congrates to her. She then turned to Gar who hadn't said a word yet.

"Gar are you okay?"

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

Rachel frowned.

"I understand if you don't…….."

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

Gar jumped for joy repeating those words to everyone in the room.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WOOHOO!"

I leaned over and whispered to Rachel.

"I think he likes it."

"Me too."

We all laughed as Gar shouted out the window telling the world. He the ran over and pulled Racehl into a huge kiss.

"Did I tell you lately that I love you?"

"No, but that's nice."

After about an hour Gar finaly calmed down.

"So what made all of you guys come here anyways?"

They all turned to look at me.

"What?"

No one dared speak next and I looked at them with a worried expression on my face.

"Tell me."

Kathy was the bravest so she spoke first.

"Well we were wondering if……."

"If what?"

"If you would consider talking to…." Xavier continued.

"To who?"

"RICHARD!" Gar blurted out and everyone glared at him. I staretd laughing real hard.

"Your kidding right?"

"Kori we think you should." Karen said, trying not to make it hurt.

"I'm not going."

"Please." They all said.

"No."

They all gave me a puppy dog face.

"Ahhh too powerful!"

Seven puppy dog faces at once, Rachel just sat there laughing at my situation.

"Fine, but you all have to be there. You don't have to be at the same table, but you have to be there."

"Okay." They all said.

Great I get to talk to Richard Grayson. You still love him. P-LEASE, far from love. Okay.

This meeting I was not looking forward to.

-

I walked into the small café that I was going to meet Richard in. The butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I looked around and didn't see him.

Maybe he won't show.

I wanted to leave, but my friends glared at me and I sat down at an empty table for two.

He's not coming.

I kept telling myself that, but that little voice told me other wise.

Be paitent.

I heard the little bell ring and didn't bother to look over.

He's here.

The chair in front of me moved and a body settled down into it. I still didn't look up and meet his eyes.

"Hi Kori."

His voice sent chills through my spine. Oh how I hated him and yet part of me still loved him.

"Hi." I mumbled. I slowly raised my head and our eyes locked into a steady gaze.

"Kori will you let me explain now?"

I took in a deep breath and looked over and could see Wally and Jinx give me a thumbs up from the booth that they were sitting at.

"Okay."

He smiled.

"Well Slade escaped again and Bruce said I had to leave the city."

That day flashed through my head as I remembered what he had said to me.

"I wanted to come back Kori, it was hard for me to get up every morning and not see your shining face."

I smiled. He did think about me.

"Well why are you engaged to her then?" I asked codly.

Richard sighed, I knew it wasn't easy for him. Chosing between two people he loves.

Who am I kidding? He doesn't love me.

"Bruce introduced us. We became good friends and she was also a secret hero so we would fight crime together."

Tears were forming in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I never heard from you so I thought you moved on and that's when I asked her to marry me. I never thought I would run into you again."

He did forget the promise.

"Kori are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied straight through my teeth and he knew it.

"Kori I know you better than that."

I looked up at him.

"Do you really think I'm okay Richard? You just told me how you fell in love with some other girl and I was left behind. Yes Richard I'm just peachy."

He frowned.

"Kori I'm sorry."

I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah me too."

I then stood up.

"Bye Richard."

"Kori wait."

I ignored him and kept on walking. I walked into the park and heard someone calling me.

"Hey you!"

I turned to see Icky Vicky walking towards me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my future husband bitch."

I remained calm.

"Some husband."

"What did you say?"

I turned around not facing her.

"Tell me Vicky why has he been thinking about me and spending time with me and not you?"

I hit a nerve. I turned to see a vein throbbing in her head.

"You bitch!"

She then pounced on me. We both fell to the ground, she was pulling my hair and screaming at me, while I was trying to hold her arms back. I was the stronger one and managed to kick her off of me, but she wasn't done yet. She leaped back on me and punched me in the gut, I then kicked her knee cap and she yelped in pain. She fell off of me and held her sore knee cap, I took the opportunity and punched her in the face. It wasn't as hard as when I punched Richard, but blood trickled out.

"Kori! Victoria!"

I turned to see Richard running towards us and behind him was the rest of the gang. Richard ran over and helped up Victoria, while I pulled myself up and smiled triumphantly.

"Kori what the hell did you do to her?"

"She attacked me Richard. I only used self defense." I simply stated.

Everyone else came over and looked from me to Victoria. Jinx leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Damn Kori you kicked her ass good."

"Thanks."

Victoria did the only thing she could do.

"Oh Richard you saved me." She then pulled him into a kiss.

I looked at Richard and could tell it wasn't one of those magical kisses. Nothing happened. I smirked and turend to my gang.

"Let's roll."

As we walked off I could her Victoria scream in anger and stomp off. Xaveir gave me a high five.

"Damn Kori you really kicked her ass good."

"Thanks X."

He smiled and pulled Kathy closer to him. I smiled and knew exactly how to mess with Icky Vicky and Richard. Oh yeah this would be fun.

Richard's POV

Victoria pulled me into a kiss. I looked over at Kori and she was smirking and I knew why. She knew that when Victoria kissed me I felt no magic, and I really didn't. It was like one of those kisses that I shared with Kori.

I need to see her again. If Victoria finds out she'll kill you and Kori. So? I'll risk it if it means seeing Kori again. Then why don't you marry her?

The question caught me off guard. Why don't I marry Kori instead? Hmm…….I have a lot to think about.

I'll see her again, even if it means risking my marriage and my life. It's worth it for her.

Victoria's POV

If I have to kill that little bitch to be with Richard then so be it.

Someone has some issues. What will Victoria plan next and will Richard and Kori ever be together? Who knows? You'll find out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	20. Intoxicating

Lost But Not Forogotten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20: Intoxicating

Kori's POV

I stayed up all night watching every movie about how to become toxic. I needed to learn how to be in control of Richard's emotions and make him want me, even though he's engaged. This was going to be fun. I just needed to figure out how to be with him without Icky Vicky being there.

She'll kill you if she finds you with him. Your point is? Do you really want to risk it?

Did I really want to risk my life to be with Richard.

Hell yes.

Well I couldn't be with him forever, but a girl can try right? I'll make him want me.

Kori I'm not sure about this. Well I am, now leave me be.

The little voice slipped away so it wouldn't be heard. The phone suddenly rang. I glanced at the clock, who would be calling at one a.m.? I ran to answer it and picked it up just in time.

"Hello?"

Richard's clear voice rang through the phone.

"Richard what could you possible want?"

"Kori I want to see you again, no I need to see you again."

I smiled.

"But what about Victoria?"

"She's not here, I don't know where she is. Please let's meet somewhere."

He's already giving into me.

"Richard I don't know……"

"Please."

His voice sounded so sweet and I couldn't resist.

"Okay, but where will we go and she not find us?"

"Don't worry about that, can you meet me in the park in fifteen minutes?"

So soon?

"Sure."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and quietly ran into the room that Jinx and I shared, Rachel was staying at Gar's place. I rummaged through my closet for something to wear.

What does a girl wear at one a.m. on a secret date with someone who is engaged, but is in love with someone else? Something intoxicating.

For once today that little voice actually gave me some much needed help.

I thought you were against that. You thought wrong.

I giggled to myself and picked out the perfect outfit. I wore a short black dress that tightened around my knees and curved around my body.It had one strape that went over my right shoulder. I wore low black heels. I kept my hair down and I quickly slipped out of the house. I then walked the four blocks to the park. I settled on a swing and waited. After about five minutes I saw a silloutte come up out of the dark. I rose from the swing and met him half way.

"Hi."

His jaw practicly hit the ground when he saw me.

"Uh…um….uh……"

I giggled.

"I see you still get tongue tided around me."

He smiled.

"Yeah."

"So where are we going on our 'Secret Date'?"

"Well it's a special place of mine that no one knows about."

"Not even Victoria?"

His smile grew wider.

"Not even Victoria."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Close your eyes."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. He took my hand and led me away into the night. I wanted to peak, but I kept my eyes shut. My curiosity got the better of me. I opened one eye.

"Hey! Keep them closed."

I giggled and shut my eye.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

His fingers laced into mine and it felt so right to be here with him at the moment. I sighed a good sigh and smiled. I could feel him stop and I stopped too.

"Okay you can open your eyes."

I opened them and looked around the empty pasture.

"Um this is your secret place?"

He chuckled and I could feel my heart melt. He pointed to the night sky.

"Look up."

I slowly turned my gaze upwards and gasped. The stars where shining so bright. You could see the stars behind the stars on this clear night.

"Richard it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

I blushed and layed down in the grass next to him. We watched the night sky in silence. My fingers were laced with his. A shooting star wisked by and he leaned down and whispered to me.

"Make a wish."

I sighed.

"What's the point."

He turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that last time I made a wish it didn't come true."

He leaned in closer to me.

"At least not yet." He said.

I scooted closer to him, our lips almost touching.

"Kori what is it about you that I can't resist?"

I smiled.

"I'm must be intoxicating."

He smiled back.

"Must be."

He then closed the gap between us and our lips touched and the sparks flew. The magic was real and reality seemed to dissapear if only for a moment. We parted and gazed at each other.

"When I kiss Victoria I feel nothing, but when I kiss you I feel like I could fly and touch the stars I see before me."

I blushed and moved closer to him.

"Maybe you and Victoria weren't meant to be then."

He sighed.

"Then who am I meant to be with then?" He asked as he got closer.

"Me." I whispered softly.

Then we kissed again. He ran his hands through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We separated again and I layed my head on his shoulder. His lips brushed against my ear.

"Kori I love you."

"I love you too."

Are you crazy? This will just lead to another heart break.

My little voice was back to its old self.

Kori you're throwing everything away just for one night?

I thought for a moment. Just for one night? Maybe, but it was definatly worth it.

Is it really worth it Kori? Is it?

Yes.

I gave one last look at the night sky and closed my eyes as I layed next to Richard.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A tall girl with long black hair and hazel eyes walked down the dark streets turning into an even darker alley. She sighed to herself. Was she really going to do this? Was he really worth the trouble?

Yes.

She looked both ways then knocked on the door and whispered a password to the man behind it. It opened and she walked in without hesitation. Her heels clicked on the floor as she approached a man sitting at the table in front of her. The man smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well Victoria long time no see."

Victoria slide into the seat across from him.

"Hello Kyle."

The man had slick black hair and dark brown eyes. He placed his drink on the table. Victoria reached down and pulled up the case she was carring with her. The lock clicked open and the man named Kyle leaned in for a better look.

"100,000 just like you wanted."

Kyle smiled and took the case from her.

"Now where in bussiness. What can I do for you?"

Victoria reached into her coat pocket and slide a picture over to him.

"See this girl?"

He took the picture and examined it closely.

"Yeah, real pretty looking thing."

Victoria rolled her eyes and snatched the picture out of his hands.

"Her name is Kori Anders and I want her dead."

Kyle smiled.

"What's the motive?"

Victoria laughed.

"My future husband is still in love with her and if you want things to go according to plan then we need to eliminate problems."

She leaned back in the chair and Kyle took the picture back. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the picture right in the middle. Victoria smiled.

"I think I can manage the job."

"Good. I'll keep in touch."

She got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"When do you want it done?"

She paused, not turning to answer him.

"As soon as possible."

Kyle leaned back in his chair satisfied.

"That can be done."

"Good."

The other man opened the door for her and she walked out into the night. She briskly walked out onto the dark street. She smiled and evil smile to herself. Oh yeah he was defiantly worth it.

Whatever it takes to get what I want.

Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't upload the chapter something wasn't working. So sorry for the wait! I think this is one of my favorite chapters, I had a lot of fun writing it! Victoria has something planned for Kori and it doesn't seem good. Well it also looks like Richard can't be without Kori, what will become of this? Find out next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	21. No Regrets

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I can dream can't I?

Chapter 21: No Regrets

She was furious, completely furious. She stormed down the sidewalk looking for the particular alley way.

I've given him the money and he still isn't ready yet? I'm going to kill him!

Victoria turned and briskly walked down the alley, this time she didn't bother to knock. She instead kicked the door down with her left heel and walked in, her anger flowing behind her. She approached Kyle and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Kyle remained calm, he knew Victoria was impatient and short-tempered.

"I'VE GIVEN YOU THE MONEY AND IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS!"

"Cool it sweetie, we're ready."

Victoria's anger quickly changed into a grin. She lowered Kyle to the ground and regained her composure.

"Well then, do it. NOW!"

Kyle and his men scrambled to get their things together and threw them in the huge truck, then they all piled in.

"Where will they be?"

"You know Roth's Bookshop?"

Kyle thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well Richard will drop her off about a block away, when she comes walking down the sidewalk you grab her got it?"

"Got it."

"Now go."

The truck flew off into the street and gone in a flash. Victoria smiled and reapplied her lipstick and rubbed her lips together. She then straightened out her black dress and walked out into the sunlight.

Yes everything is going according to plan.

-

The wind rushed through my hair as Richard and I flew through the streets on his motorcycle. He came to a stop and parked by the sidewalk. I hopped off and handed Richard his helmet.

"Bye."

He grabbed my arm and he pulled me into another one of those magical kisses.

"Bye."

A dream look overtook my face as I slowly made my way up the street. As I neared the apartment, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and just saw people walking along.

Get it together Kori.

I kept on walking and didn't notice what was going on behind me. Suddenly I felt strong arms grab me. I turned to see two unfamiliar faces, dragging me to their truck.

"HELP! HELP! RICHARD!"

Luckily Richard hadn't left yet and he was already running towards me.

"Let her go!"

The threw me into the truck where other men were and they closed the door and the truck started to move.

-

"KORI!"

I ran, but the truck was much faster than I was. I ran back to my motorcycle and flipped my phone up and called Victor.

-

RING RING RING

"Yo this is Vic?"

"Victor!"

Victor's face became worried because he could hear the stress in Richard's voice.

"Rich, what's wrong?"

Everyone else gathered around.

"WHAT?! Yeah, dude on our way."

Victor closed his phone and ran to the door.

"Vic what's wrong?" Karen asked worriedly.

"Kori…she's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Come on we need to help Richard!"

Rachel made a move to get up when Gar stopped her.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere's in your condition."

Rachel glared at him, but sat back down in defeat. Victor turned to Karen.

"Karen stay her with Rae and we'll go help Richard."

"Hell no! You're not putting your life in danger without me."

Victor frowned.

"Bee, please." He used her little nickname he gave her and she nodded.

She then pulled him in a kiss.

"Be careful Sparkey kay?" He nodded and Gar kissed Rae good-bye.

Victor, Gar, Xavier and Kathy then ran out into Gar's new van. Victor took the wheel, Gar took shotgun and Xavier and Kathy sat in the back.

"Buckle up cause this is going to be one wild ride."

They soon were speeding off down the street.

-

I had my eye on the truck and all I was thinking was.

I'm coming Kori, I'm coming.

I went faster making up ground and catching up to the truck and a car pulled up beside me. Vic rolled down the window and started yelling out to me.

"This the truck?"

"Yeah!"

He nodded and drove up next to it. He then started ramming into the truck.

"Hang on." And that wasn't a friendly suggestion.

-

I looked up at the strangers that lay before me. My eyes were wide with fear and my throat was dry.

"What……what do you want?" I managed to choke out.

A man with slick back hair and brown eyes approached me.

"Why you my dear." he smile evilly sending shivers down my spine.

He then grabbed me by my arm and hauled me up. Suddenly the truck was hit, shaking the whole truck.

"Kyle we have a problem."

"Shit!"

The man named Kyle walked to the front of the truck meeting the driver.

"What is it?"

"Followers."

A smile found its way to my face.

Richard.

Suddenly the truck shook again.

"Lose them damn it!"

He swerved the truck and I hit the back doors and felt the handle with my hand. Kyle was walking towards me and I did the only thing I could think of. I turned the handle and the door swung open, with me hanging on to the edge as the truck crazily drove along.

-

Richard saw the door swing open and the person holding on for dear life on that door.

"KORI! HANG ON!"

Richard drove faster trying to close the gap between them.

-

Victor pulled the van back and spoke to the rest of the group while keeping his eyes on the road.

"You guys okay?"

He heard a couple of groans as their responses.

"Define okay." Kathy muttered while holding her stomach.

Suddenly one of the doors to the truck swung open with Kori holding on, dangling over the street as the truck flew down the street.

"Oh my god." Victor said as he watched the helpless girl hang from the door.

Gar's mouth opened wide creating a little o shape. Kathy gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" Xavier said, loudest of them all.

Victor slammed his foot on the gas pedal and took off.

-

I pulled up only inches away from Kori.

"KORI TAKE MY HAND!"

She reached out when a bus came in-between us.

-

I had a tight grip on the door and screamed as loud as I could. I could see Richard pull up by the truck.

"KORI TAKE MY HAND!"

I reached out when a bus cam in-between us. Luckily the door smacked against the side of the truck and the bus passed through only inches…no centimeters away from me. The door swung back and Kyle made a grab for me when the truck yet again turned.

-

The truck turned and cars crashed into each other blocking Victor's path to the truck. He slammed on the brakes and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Damn it!"

Gar patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Richard will get them."

Vic turned to his soon to be father friend and smiled.

"I hope so Gar, I really do."

-

I pulled up next to the truck as the door swung back out.

"KORI JUMP!"

She looked frighten then looked back at the man trying to grab her. I set the motorcycle to auto and let go of the handle bars reaching out to Kori. She closed her eyes and threw herself off the door. I grabbed her hand pulling her up on my bike. She wrapped her arms my waist and I grabbed the handle bars setting it back to manual. We then turned down another street away from the truck.

"Kori it's safe you can open your eyes."

She opened them and sighed, she then laid her head on my back.

"Thank you Richard…..I was so scared."

She was on the verge of tears. I pulled over and helped her off then she cried into my chest.

"God only knows what he would have done to me."

This made me mad. Richard wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but all he could do now was calm Kori down. Eventually the sobs subsided. I could her some shouts and could see the rest of the group come over. Kori looked too and smiled to see her friends.

"Kori are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little freaked."

"Oh come here little lady!"

Victor pulled her into a huge hug which made her laugh.

"Thanks guys for coming to my rescue!"

"Anytime!"

I then walked Kori to her apartment and kissed her good-bye.

"Bye my prince." She whispered.

"Good-bye my sweet princess."

She smiled and walked into the bookshop and was out of sight. I smiled and headed home.

-

Victoria was enraged!

How dare that little bitch escape!

Kyle knocked on the door and heard a muffled scream.

"WHAT?!"

"Can I come in?"

"YES!"

He opened the door to be greeted by a flying glass vase. He ducked just in time and it crashed against the door.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AWAY?!"

"Richard….saved her."

Richard! Should have known.

"That son of a bitch! Well I guess I need to put him in his place and show him who his wife really is!"

"And the money?" Kyle chimed in.

Victoria smiled to herself and let out a little chuckle.

"Yes once I marry him we'll take control of the money."

Kyle smiled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You? Nothing. I'm going to take care of this myself."

"But…but…."

"Well I guess you can take care of the location."

"Done."

She turned and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't fail me this time or it will be your head."

Kyle gulped, he knew she meant business.

"Got it."

"Good. Now be gone."

She flicked her hand at him telling him to leave. He left without question. Victoria sighed to herself and sat down in the chair behind her desk. She tapped her long finger nails on the desk using her other hand to hold her chin with her elbow on the table. She then picked up the phone and dialed a number, she waited till the voice picked up.

"Hello?"

She smiled.

"Hello Steve."

"Victoria?"

"Yes it's me."

"Well then what can I do for you?"

"I need some items."

She carried on her conversation, telling the man named Steve everything she needed.

"Thanks Steve."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone down and picked up the picture of Kori and Richard. She remember how she took it while they were out on one of their "Secret Dates". Did they think she wouldn't find out. The picture was of them kissing and strangely it didn't bother her. She only wanted Richard for the money, but of course having him in her grasp was an added bonus. She traced the frame with her fingers.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out did you?"

She then ceased up with anger and threw the picture against the door, shattering the glass.

"Hear this Kori Anders. I'm Victoria Grayson and I _always _get what I want and I _will_ remove _anyone _who gets in my way!"

She then got up and walked out of her office stepping on the picture on her way out. She continued walking out onto the street not looking back.

She was evil. Pure evil. Did she feel a sting of regret or guilt? Was she sad that she had come to this decision? Did the little voice in her head tell her she was doing the wrong thing? Did she feel bad that she was evil, pure evil?

N**o**P**e…..**N**o**T **a**T **a**L**l……………………….**N**o **R**e**G**r**E**t**S

Evil much. This is another one of my fave chapters! I had a lot of fun writing the car chasing scene! Like I said before, Victoria is evil much. Hopefully Kori and Richard will be able to survive her evilness……hopefully. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter! Next one should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	22. B R E A T H E

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.

Chapter 22: B **R E A T H **E

The water swirled around me, but I couldn't feel it. My body was numb, limped as it floated to the bottom.

Help.

I wanted to chock out, but my mouth wouldn't open and my eyes wouldn't either. The water smothered me as I sank lower and lower.

Anyone please, help me.

But no one was there to hear my silent calls. A surge of strength ran through me, I opened my mouth to scream when water rushed in filling my lungs. Oh how it burned as I took my last breath.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as I flew up from my bed. I took in short staggered breaths and placed a hand over my now racing heart. I then felt my face, making sure I was real. My hair clung to my face from the sweat of my nightmare.

Just a dream nothing more. Not a dream, a nightmare.

I heard some shuffling outside before Jinx came crashing through my door.

"Kori…are…you….okay?" she asked through breaths.

I nodded and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Just a nightmare Jinx."

"Okay, night then."

"Night."

She left me alone to go back to whatever she was doing at this early hour. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Water everywhere. I quickly opened them.

"Okay no more sleeping."

I shoved the covers of my body and forced myself to get out of bed, fighting the sleepiness and pressing on into the living room where Jinx was watching a movie.

"What'cha watching?"

"Movie." She replied.

"What movie?"

"Moulin Rouge."

I smiled.

"I love that movie. Richard, Xavier and I danced to El Tango De Roxanne from this movie."

"Uh huh."

My smile widened. I sat down with her watching the movie. My eyelids kept closing and I tried to force them to stay open, but the sleep won the battle and I fell into my nightmare.

-

Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink. Not that I wanted to. My lungs were already filled as I drowned for the second time in my life, but this was not suicide, this was murder. By who? I can't remember, it's all a blur now. Now as I take my last breath.

-

I woke up again, sweat pouring down my face.

"Still alive."

The phone suddenly rang making me jump. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

-

I stood at the alter waiting for my beautiful bride and I'm not talking about Victoria. A red haired beauty walked down in her white dress that trailed behind. Vic was my best man followed by Gar then Xavier. Vic nudged me.

"Glad you and Kori are finally getting hitched Richard."

I smiled.

"Me too."

She finally reached the end and smiled at me.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We went up together and the priest said what need to be said.

"Do you Richard Grayson take Kori Anders to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Kori Anders take Richard Grayson to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

I reached over and began to pull the veil off her head. When I finished I gasped, for it wasn't Kori that stood there, but…….

"Victoria?!"

"That's right sweetie, now kiss _your _bride!"

She pulled me down in a kiss, but not a sweet kiss. A kiss of death and as I fell I could hear her laughing.

-

I woke up and jump when I found Victoria next to me. She stirred and looked at me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I steadied my breath.

"Nothing just a nightmare, go back to sleep."

She nodded and fell back into a deep sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare just kept playing over and over again every time I closed my eyes. I got out of bed and dressed quickly.

"Going out."

"Kay."

I walked out into the morning sun and away from my nightmare."

-

"Hello?"

"Hi Kori."

I almost gagged.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Just to talk. I want to apologize about my rude behavior."

That caught me off guard. _She _wanted to apologize to _me_?

"Uh okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"In the park by the pound."

I shivered at the mention of water.

"Sure."

I could hear her giggle.

"Oh Kori that's wonderful! Thanks bye!"

"Bye." I said, but she had already hung up.

I put the phone down and went to change. I put on a pair of simple jeans and a purple short sleeved shirt that said Live, Laugh and Love.

"Jinx going to the park."

"Kay, bye."

I walked the three blocks to the park and saw Victoria on the bridge waiting for me. My heart started beating fast and the dream flashed through my head.

Just breath Kori.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh yes Kori!"

She pulled me into a hug and started to sob on my shoulder. I patted her back.

"Uh….it's okay."

She pulled back.

"Kori, Richard told me how you were kidnapped."

I raised and eyebrow.

"Richard told you that?"

"Yes! He told me how he saved you!"

My eyes widened.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course! We wouldn't want anything to happen to _you_."

It sounded more like a threat then anything. She turned away from me.

"And that man named Kyle he sounds so horrible!"

I froze.

"How do you know his name?"

"Richard told me."

I took a step towards her.

"But I never told Richard."

Her smile became evil. Then it hit me.

Oh shit.

Before I could run she grabbed me shoving a needle in my leg. I could already fell the numbness sinking in. She came up to my ear.

"I know what you two do and I will have him as my own if it means killing you."

Tears filled my eyes. She smiled.

"Forgive me?"

I used some of the last strength I had left.

"Go to hell bitch." I spat out at her.

Her smile turned into a deep frown.

"You first."

Then she pushed me into the water.

Just like my nightmare.

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

Jinx paced back and forth.

She should have been home by now.

Everyone one watched her pace.

"Jinx I'm sure she's fine."

"Well I don't. Can we please go find her?"

Everyone sighed.

"If it will make you fell better?"

Jinx smiled.

"Yes, thanks."  
****

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

The nightmare came to life as I slowly slipped deeper and deeper into the water.

Richard……help me.

I wanted to scream so I opened my mouth only to be greeted by a mouth full of water.

Let's no try that one again. No…….

I was slipping away from reality, the world. I was dieing, holding in my last breath.****

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

I walked up the stairs to my house to be greeted by Victoria, smiling.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi."

"Why don't you and I go out?"

"Um not right now I don't feel………"

"Please!"

I sighed.

"Okay."

She jumped and clasped her hands together.

"Perfect."

Her smile for some reason scared me sending chills through me spine.

Why do I feel like something horrible is happening right at this moment. I can almost hear someone calling out to me.

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"Kori!"

The group called out to the missing red haired beauty.

"Kori where are you?"

Now worry took over the whole group. Xavier walked over to the bridge and looked down into the pond. Something caught his eye. Something red. He squinted his eyes and saw a wave of red hair.

"Oh shit!"

Xavier flung off his jacket and dived in. Kathy spun around quickly enough to see Xavier plunge into the water.

"XAVIER!"

She and the others ran over to where he dived in.

****

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

Richard wondered where they were going.

"Victoria where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She parked in front of a grand ballroom. Why did this place look so familiar to Richard. They walked in and it hit Richard.

This is where the Masquerade Ball was.

He turned to see a familiar face and he grew angry.

"You're the guy that kidnapped Kori!"

"Sweetie calm down."

"How can I calm down when he kidnapped the girl I love….."

Richard regretted saying the last word. Victoria's lip twitched.

"They kidnapped her cause I told them too."

Richard's eyes widened with horror.

"Where is she?!"

Victoria examined her nails.

"In her watery grave."

Richard began to pounce on her when she stuck a needle in his leg. The numbness started it's effect.

"Good night sweetie."

****

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

Xavier hit the surface with the limp Kori in his arms.

"OMG!"

He swam over and handed Kori over to Victor and Kathy helped him up.

"Man oh man! She's not breathing!"

"Shut up Gar! You're not helping!"

Xavier shoved him out of the way.

"Move! I know CPR!"

He applied pressure to her chest and performed mouth to mouth.

"Is it working?" Rachel asked nervously.

"No."

Kathy and Karen had tears in their eyes.

"Kori please breath." Kathy begged.

Xavier tried again, but nothing was working. Her cold, pale body laid limp in the grass.

"Damn it Kori breath!"

****

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I wanted to breathe, but my last breath had already been taken and all I could hear was the faint voices of my friends telling me to do something that I could no longer do.

For I was already D**e**A**d.**

B **R E A T H** E

I know what you're all thinking. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US ON A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THAT?" Well the answer is I'm the writer and I'm evil!! COUGH…….Stay tuned to see what happens next. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	23. Til Death

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 23: Til Death

Victoria smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her white laced dress running down her slim body, curving around her waist.

Perfect.

She thought.

I'm so perfect and now nothing stands in the way of my plans.

The door opened and she saw Kyle walking in.

"Ready?"

"Yes, did you make sure he can't escape?"

Kyle nodded.

"Anything for you my dear."

Victoria smiled to herself again. She took one last long look in the mirror, pulling the veil over her head.

Yes. I truly am perfect.

-

The rain started lightly falling on the sorrowful group. She really was gone. They all had to accept that. What was the point in moving out of the rain? Sobs rang through the rain as it continued to fall lightly at first then harder. Finally someone spoke.

"We better get going." Xavier made a move for the body when Rachel snapped at him.

"No! She's not dead giver her sometime!"

"Rae she's gone you have to…….."

"NO! I WON'T!"

She threw herself over Kori so no one would take her.

"Come on Kori wake up! You're my best friend! You were the first person to reach out to me and you were the first person that I told that I was pregnant! Damn it Kori you're going to see this baby whether you want to or not!"

Gar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on."

He helped her up and held her close as she sobbed in his chest. He ran his hand through her hair telling her it was okay.

"She's……she's gone."

They all started walking off when a soft cough stopped them. The turned to see Kori heaving up pond water. She turned over on her side letting the water spill out from her mouth. On her hands and knees she breathed hard. They all ran towards her crushing her with hugs. Finally Rachel caught up and pulled Kori into a hug.

"Don't you dare scare the hell out of me again like that okay?"

Kori remained silent, tears slipping in her eyes. She just nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." It came out in a hoarse whisper. Kori realized how much water she swallowed.

"Kori what happened?"

Her eyes narrowed and her hands balled up into a fist.

"Victoria." She hissed.

The whole group fired up with anger.

"That little bitch think she can get away with murder….why I should beat the shit out of her."

"Wait till Richard hears."

Kori's ears perked up at the mention of Richard.

"Richard." She groaned and sunk to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria is probably setting up the wedding right now."

"Not if we can help it." Kori looked up at Wally and smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Victor laughed.

"Girl if you're going into danger than we are too."

Kori smiled. Victor held out his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and they were off. They had a wedding to crash.

-

Richard lifted his head up looking around. He then looked down at the chains restraining him from moving. He looked up as Victoria came walking towards him in a white dress. Richard sighed.

Is this how my life ends? Being married to her?

"Ready sweetie?"

"To be rid of you? Yes."

Victoria frowned. She grabbed Richard's shirt and pulled him forward as far as the chains would let him.

"Listen here you. Would you rather be in hell with that bitch you call Kori or here with me?"

Was the answer really that obvious?

"Looks like hell's waiting for me Vicky." He smirked as she got angry.

"Well we're getting married whether you like it or not! BEGIN!"

Kyle which Richard was told could legally marry two people. Can you tell he was jumping for joy?

"Do you Richard Grayson take Victoria Wilson to be your wife?"

Richard froze. Why did the last name sound so familiar? When they first met she never told him her last name or anything about her family.

"Do you?"

"He does!"

"I do?" Richard asked, but made a mistake by saying those two words. Victoria smiled.

Damn it! Can't believe I fell for that.

"You may kiss the bride."

Victoria leaned in and was inches from his face.

"Say hello to your new wife Richard."

His eyes widened. Suddenly the door blew open and a figure was outlined in the dark.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!"

Now Victoria's eyes widened. She pointed to the ghostly figure that walked towards them.

"You! I….I killed you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Kori smirked as she walked in with the rest of the group behind her.

"You're the one that should be dead Vicky."

Richard smiled.

"Kori!"

Victoria turned to look at Richard and ran and quickly kissed him.

"There now we're married and there's nothing you can do about that!"

Kori walked closer.

"Only death do us part." Victoria said as she smiled, feeling like she won.

"Then death do you part Vicky."

Kyle's henchmen surround the group.

"ATTACK!"

The group came back to back with each other as the bad guys surrounded them.

"What's the plan Kori?"

"Let's kick some bad guy ass."

Victor smiled.

"Sounds good."

They sprung into action with hand to hand combat, accept for Rachel of course. Xavier grabbed a sword from the nearest statue and began fighting. Kathy being the only one not having any fighting skills watched with wide eyes when someone approached her grabbing her arm. She screamed in fright and kicked him right in the nuts. He fell to the floor, crying.

"Serves you right."

Victoria looked around fire in her eyes.

"Kill them all, but bring Kori to me….alive! I want to kill that little bitch."

What she didn't' notice was that Kori had escaped her view and gone to help Richard. She quickly picked the lock on the chains releasing him. He pulled her in a hug.

"I thought I lost you."

"Don't worry Richard I'm not going anywhere's without you."

He smiled. Victoria wiped around.

"YOU!"

She pulled out a gun and shot a couple of bullets. Richard and Kori dove behind a pillar.

"You had to marry a crazy bitch didn't you?"

"Well I fell in love with you didn't I?" He smiled and I playfully punched his arm.

Another bullet only inches away from impact making the couple move again. They were almost to the door where the rest of the group was waiting when Icky Vicky stepped in their way pointing the gun at them.

"DON'T MOVE."

They stopped, Kori eluded death twice and she didn't want to press her luck and almost kill herself a third time.

"What have we ever done to you?"

Victoria laughed bitterly.

"You ever hear of a guy named Slade?"

Kori shiver and Richard pulled her close.

"Why? What does he have to do with you?"

"You idiots, Slade is my father!"

Everyone gasped.

"You sent him to jail so I thought if I got close enough to Richard we would get married. Then I would take a his money and kill him, but then you came along."

"You're crazy, just like your father." Richard spat.

She laughed again.

"Yes, but this time I'm going to succeed in killing you two!"

Instead of firing the gun she charged at the pair. Kori shoved Richard out of the way and Victoria rammed into her sending them both through the huge glass windows.

"KORI!"

They all ran to the window to see Kori and Victoria hanging on for their lives above the rushing ocean below that was crashing into the rocks, one drop would kill you. Both girls were barley hanging on by a rocky ledge.

"Hang on Kori."

Richard lowered himself and reached out to Kori. The ledged cracked sending them down about a half inch, making both girls scream.

"Reach!"

The two lovers locked hands and he pulled her up slowly.

"Wait! Victoria take my hand."

Victoria's eyes were wide with fear.

"Come on. I'll help you."

The ledge gave one heave, then went crashing into the water sending Victoria with it. Kori dug her head into his chest letting tears slip out.

"I tried."

"I know."

He held her close and nothing mattered anymore.

Their nightmare was over.

A cookie to anyone who saw that coming! I have a couple more chapters coming out! Yes the end is near………CRIES………..Oh well………the next chapter will be coming out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	24. Two Miracles In One Day

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 24: Two Miracles In One Day

I guess you could say things got better, because they did get better. A lot better. The nightmare was over. No more Icky Vicky or any other drama…..at least till the end of the six months.

-

In this time of six months we had three weddings. Rachel and Gar, followed by Wally and Jinx and then Victor and Karen. Yep, Kathy and I were still unmarried, but at the end of the six months something was coming or more like _someone._

RING RING RING

I yelped as I fell out of bed, hitting the floor which woke Richard up.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Fine." I muttered. I looked at the clock and wondered who would call at this early hour?

"Hello?"

"Kori it's coming!"

"What?"

"The baby! I have to get Rae to the hospital, don't worry I called everyone else. Hurry meet us there."

I could hear excitement in his voice and he hung up without saying good bye. I put the phone down and rushed to get dressed. Richard, now up, came over to me.

"Something wrong?"

"Baby…" I ran into the closet.

"Is……." Into the bathroom.

"Coming…." I finished as I ran back into my closet. Richard's eyes widened and he also rushed to get dressed.

I settled on a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeved t-shirt with matching converse. Richard wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt that said _The Hero Guy _in black letters and black converse.

"Let's go!"

We rushed out and onto his motorcycle. Ten minutes later we were at the hospital where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kori, hey Richard."

We took a seat next to Wally and Jinx. Kathy and Xavier went to find food and Victor and Karen were just coming in.

"What we miss?"

"Nothing, we just wait."

They sat down and we all waited. Gar came out, he looked tired, but happy no of the less.

"Kori Rae wants to see you."

"How's the baby?"

Gar shook his head.

"Not out yet, but she's been in labor a while."

I nodded and went to her room leaving everyone behind. I opened the door to hear Rachel groan in pain, I rushed to her side taking her hand.

"How you doing?"

She turned to look at me.

"I'm having a baby, how do you think I'm doing?"

I blushed and laughed hesitantly.

"I take that as a not good."

She just nodded grinding her teeth as she pushed harder,

"Damn it, why won't it come out?!"

She squeezed my hand so hard it turned purple.

"Owe!"

"Sorry."

She released letting blood flow through my veins again. I flexed my hand and Gar came over taking her hand in his.

"Come on Rae almost there."

Rachel laughed.

"You know I never would have imagined myself having a baby, married to you Gar and being friends with you Kori."

Gar and I laughed.

"The future is always a mystery."

"Yes, but one thing I can predict is we'll be friends forever right?"

"Right." Gar and I said together. Suddenly Rachel squeezed his hand harder.

"It's coming!"

"Nurse!"

The nurse rushed in.

"Okay sweetie just breathe and push."

Rachel began to push, squeezing Gar's and my hand.

"Push."

Rachel screamed louder as she pushed the baby.

"It's coming!"

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby…………"

-

Richard sat in the waiting room rolling a ring around his fingers, then placing it in his pocket again. He sighed to himself.

How am I going to ask her?

Suddenly Gar came running down the hallway, a grin plastered on his face.

"It's a boy!"

He jumped up in the air as he continued to scream…..

"IT'S A BOY!"

Everyone gathered around Gar.

"Congratulations Gar, what's his name?"

"Aaron James Logan."

"What's he look like?"

"He has Rae's eyes and my hair. Come see him."

Everyone followed, but Richard hung back. He could see Kori walk down to meet him, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you want to see the baby?"

Richard pulled Kori close to him.

"Yes, but I need to ask you something first."

Kori lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

Richard took in a deep breath, then he got down on one knee taking out the ring. Kori gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Kori I know I don't deserve you, but will you marry me?"

Kori's hands were covering her mouth, she was too stunned to speak. She nodded her head yes, then her voice came back.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and got up. She jumped into his arms. Crying into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She kept repeating over and over again.

"I love you." Richard finally said.

"I love you too."

They turned to hear cheers and saw their friends whistling and cheering.

Richard and Kori both laughed and soon they went to the room Rachel was in. She held baby Aaron in her arms, he indeed had her eyes. A nice violet color and blond hair just like Gars. Rachel passed her baby to Kori.

"Two miracles in one day." Rachel said as she relaxed on the bed.

Kori raised an eyebrow.

"And what are those two miracles?"

"Aaron and you two finally getting hitched."

Everyone laughed and Kori rocked Aaron in her arms and thought to herself.

Yeah. Miracles, I've had a lot of those. Not dieing three times, finding Richard again, holding this beautiful baby in my arms and finally getting my happily ever after….well almost.

The baby is born! Don't worry I have two more chapters coming out after this one, one of the chapters obviously the wedding and another chapter following that! So thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Oh sorry that the chapter is kind a short, I've been having a REALLY crazy week.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	25. The Wedding

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 25: The Wedding

Kori looked at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress hitting the floor, covering her white heels. The dress curved around her waist and then came out at the bottom, the dress was pearl white and the sleeves slanted of her shoulders. On the top was pearls outlining the bottom and the neckline with white flowers embroidered on the dress and the bottom of the dress was just pearl white. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with some of her bangs hanging in front of her face. The veil was attached by a clip that was covered with pearls. She also had on a pearl necklace.

Kori outlined the dress with her fingers.

"Oh Kori you look beautiful!"

Kori turned to see her sister Kimi walk in.

"Thanks."

Kimi after having two kids was looking pretty good. She had a two year old son named Ryan with black hair like her and electric blue eyes like his father Conner. She also had a six month old daughter named Anya with Conner's blond hair and her dark violet eyes.

"So you and Richard are finally getting married huh?"

"Yes, he finally asked me."

Kimi walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm proud of ya kid."

They both giggled and Kimi hugged her little sister.

"I've got to get back to the little ones."

"Okay."

She left and Rachel, Kori's maid of honor, Jinx, Karen, and Kathy walked in all in their bridesmaids dresses. The dresses were also pearl white, but were sleeveless and curved around their waist with pearls outlining the top.

"You ready?"

Kori smiled and took one last look in the mirror.

I am now truly happy.

-

Richard straightened out his suit for the fourth time. He paced back and fourth and all his friends could do was watch.

"Dude calm down, this is going to be the best day of your life."

"I know…I'm just nervous."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked……

"Bruce!"

Richard stopped dead in his tracks. Bruce was also in a nice suit and he smiled as he walked over to Richard.

"Hello Richard, congratulations on your new bride."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not mad about Victoria?"

Bruce laughed.

"No, besides Kori is a great girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

Richard's friends stared at the two people talking with wide eyes.

"Dude you know The Bruce Wayne?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um….he's my adoptive father."

"What?!"

"Dude that's sweet!"

Richard chuckled embarrassing.

"Yeah."

Everyone laughed and Bruce left to go sit down and then the music started.

"Here we go."

-

Richard stood at the alter, Victor being his best man followed by Gar, Xavier and Wally. He watched the flower girl walk down then came Kori. Everyone turned their heads and she began walking towards them. Richard's heart was pumping out of his chest. She was glowing, he didn't deserve her. He must've been lucky. She finally reached the alter and he took her hand. The priest began and the wedding was on.

"Now will the bride and groom recite their vows."

Kori read hers first.

"From the moment I met you I fell in love. I was your princess and you were my prince. I knew that we would always be together even when we were apart, looking up at the same night sky. My love for you is deeper than the ocean and higher than the heavens. I've been waiting for this day, when we get to say I do and all I have left to say is I love you."

People dabbed their eyes and blew their noses. They were all crying tears of joy. Richard went next.

"Kori you were always my shining star, even when there was no light you became my light showing me the way. I was clueless and blind when I left you and afraid you moved on, but I was wrong and for once in my life I was happy I was wrong because you made my life worth living. Sometimes people never really find their true loves, but I know I found mine and there are only three simple words I can say that describe how I feel about you. Those three simple words are I love you."

Kori also had tears of joy in her eyes and now was the moment of truth.

"Do you Kori Anders take Richard Grayson to be your husband."

"I do."

"And do you Richard Grayson take Kori Anders to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Richard lifted up the veil and they shared a sweet magical kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you too Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson."

Everyone clapped as the two walked down the aisle. They got into the limo and opened the sun roof and came out waving to everyone.

"Bye!"

Kori threw her bouquet as they drove off and Kathy caught it. Kathy sighed to herself.

"Everyone's married."

Xavier came up behind her.

"Almost everyone."

He held out a ring and she leaped into his arms.

-

Kori leaned on Richard as they drove away into the starry night. Richard leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Did your wish come true yet?"

"What wish?"

"Your happily ever after?"

Kori giggled and pulled his chin down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'd say so."

They then turned and kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

If you looked closely enough you could see the shooting stars flying across the sky.

So sweet! Okay one more chapter left….CRIES……..I know it's almost over, but this has been one of my best stories and I want to thank all my reviewers who have been with this story from the beginning and to all the other reviewers who have tuned in and reviewed! Thanks again! So please review this chapter and the next one should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	26. Happily Ever After

Lost But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or parts of the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

Chapter 26: Happily Ever After

****

you and me and all of the people

I guess you could say I got my happily ever after…after all. I married my handsome prince and now you're expecting the end right? Wrong. This isn't where my life ends, but where my life begins. This is where my story ends though, but I guess I could tell you a little bit more.

****

with nothing to do

Karen and Victor had a beautiful baby girl named Sarah with big brown eyes and she looks like a little Karen. She is now ten. Kathy and Xavier got married and had three kids. A seven year old boy, named Nathan with grey eyes and shaggy blond hair, a three year old daughter named Cassandra with sky blue eyes and brown hair, and finally a one year old girl named Beth with grey eyes and brown hair.

****

nothing to prove

And Richard and I? We had two kids, twins actually. One girl and one boy. The girl was named Rebecca with jet black hair and my jade green eyes. The boy named James with my fiery red hair and Richard's ocean blue eyes.

Life is good.

**_and it's you and me and all of the people_**

"Close your eyes Kori."

I giggled as I closed my eyes and Richard led me into the night, me not knowing where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled and it still and probably will always melt my heart.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You got a babysitter for the kids right?"

"Sweetie they're thirteen they don't need a babysitter."

"Am I really that old?"

He chuckled again.

"Maybe, but you'll always be my Star."

I smiled.

"And you'll always be my Robin."

We stopped and he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Open your eyes."

**_and I don't know why_**

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful star sprayed sky before me.

"Your secret spot?"

He nodded and laid down in the grass. I laid down next to him. He turned to look at me.

"This is where we started are 'secret dating'."

I laughed.

"Yeah…."

"You okay?"

"I'm just glad that I finally got my happily ever after."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Me too."

****

I can't keep my eyes off of you

You could defiantly say that I got my happily ever after. I guess I'm just lucky and maybe it was eventually meant to be, who knows? Thanks for listening to my story…maybe I should write a book about it? Do you think it would be a best seller? Well all there is left to say is……..

A**n**D **t**H**e**Y **l**I**v**E**d** H**a**P**p**I**l**Y E**v**E**r** A**f**T**e**R**………….t**H**e **E**n**D**……….**

**_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_**

Yes it's over…….-CRIES AND BLOWS NOSE-……….But never FRET! I'm going to have a new story coming out called Innocent Smile and you can read the summary on my profile. If you want a sequel to this story send me any ideas.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AWESOME!

So please review this chapter and look out for my new story coming soon to the nearest fanfic website near you!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


End file.
